Ahhhh! Curse of Youth
by d-y-l-a-np-l-a-i-d-c-o-m-i-c-s
Summary: Aayla secura, Anakin Skywalker, Shaak ti, Barriss Offee and Dierceice Teens agains. how the hell will the jedi council handle this crap 5 moody teens sounds fun.
1. Chapter 1: The Curse

Okay lets think for a moment… what if all of my favorite Jedi knights where all…teenagers that's right teenagers. It's just a wild Idea I had… I just wanted to be down on paper, wait no um computer, whatever the hell.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. Except for Dierceice I made her up. And if you don't know who Dierceice is you really need to read my story the lost Jedi. Bad you, you should be reading my story! **

**Summary: Anakin, Dierceice, Bariss Offe, Shaak ti, and Aayla, get cursed by a space gypsy and are stuck being 15 years old again. Anakin is horny jerk, Dierceice is a distant fireball, Bariss Offe is a Goth, Shaak ti is a brace face, and And Aayla is young rebel. Wow how the hell is the council is able to handle this crap? 4 moody teens in the Jedi order, sounds fun.**

**And now the tale of youth….**

**Dierceice sat in her quarters writing a letter to someone. She has a look of disappointment on her face. Obi Wan waked in a leaned over her shoulder to see what she was writing. **

**_Hey Dad, _**

_**Just writing to you. Not to tell you that I still hate you for fleeing for your own life and not helping me my mother and my brothers. I just want to know how you feel. Y'know about the whole me being a Jedi knight thing. And how our family fell apart and was destroyed. Are you happy out there? In this great wide world…. Do you think about your sons? Do you miss you little girl? When you lay your head down, how do you sleep at night? Do you even wonder if I'm all right? Well I am. Life would have been much better for me if you had been there when I was growing up. I'm kind of glad that you were just a lost memory of mine. The days I spent alone and angry. But I'm okay. I'd love it if you had at least had tried to find me. I suffered for 22 long years. I'm glad master Yoda told me where you were. So many experiences made with out you by my side. I just want to know…. why? Because I missed you**_

**Tears drops fell on the paper Dierceice turns to see Obi Wan behind her. He rubbed her back in comfort. He had sympathy for her. Suddenly the mood killer walked in. Anakin walked in Master Kenobi looked at him with anger. Anakin stared at Dierceice. His smirk became a frown in confusion.**

"**What?" He said. Dierceice frowned in anger and threw her paperweight at his head. Anakin fell to the ground with a big blue spot on his head. Suddenly a 12-year-old Jedi ran into the room and stared at Anakin on the floor.**

"**You got knocked the fuck out!" He yelled as everyone in the hallway began to laugh. Anakin looks at Dierceice in anger he gets up and tackles her. She kicks him in his um-sensitive place and he falls again. She walks toward the door. Anakin grabs her leg.**

" **Why do you have to beat me up on my birthday"? **

" **Today's your birthday. What day is it?" She replied. He looked at her in confusion and the gave a toothy grin. She slaps him in his face gets up and walks away. Anakin lies on the floor. And looks up at master Kenobi.**

" **Sir I think I need to go to a hospital." He says**

" **I know you freaking idiot," Master Kenobi yelled. He carried Anakin away on his back. **

" **One, two, three. Your helping me takes him to the hospital. You too Dierceice C'mon" They all looked Dierceice angrily and followed Master Kenobi to the speeder on their way to The Corusent hospital. **

" **Anakin, Anakin your squeezing my boob again" Aayla said as she shook Anakin to wake him from his slumber. He looked up with a dumb look on his face.**

" **Not my fault you have some hooters" He whispered as he fell asleep on the floor of the speeder.**

" **Um I think that drug solution we gave him is kicking in because he loopy" Dierceice said when she looked out the window to see if they were any where near the Hospital. Master Kenobi tires of driving looking around so he stops at a place called "Madame friele Space cures for the sick" **

" **Are you sure master Kenobi? We should go to real hospital." Shaak ti says. She walks out of the speeder and opens the door.**

"**Hey Druggie over here just woke up" Asa yelled Anakin looked around.**

" **Oh shit dude your blue your choking man!" he yelled then he turned to Barriss Offee and screamed. **

" **OH SHIT AND THIS BITCH IS GREEN! Dude somebody has to take you two to the hospital." **

" **I Hate you so much Anakin" Dierceice whispered. She helped him out of the car and dropped him on the floor of Madame Fiele's small room. They all looked at the amazing artifacts. The mystical features on her walls.**

" **You may look at my belongings just don't steal anything, there will be a terrible fate for those who rob me." She said as she dragged Anakin to the back room. Anakin looks up at everyone and yells \**

" **THANK YOU GOODNIGHT" Madame throws him on the bed. She gets a Scepter with a pink orb and waves it over his body.**

" **Please heal this spirit, heal this blood, and heal this flesh." She chanted. Anakin opened his eyes in relief. He sat up and told her thank you for helping him. He looked around. **

" **Go meet your friends, I'll bill you when I'm done changing." She said as she pushed him out the door. He turned and saw everyone looking at her artifacts he saw Dierceice stare at a multi crystal necklace. **

" **This necklace it was made on my home planet…" She whispered Anakin walked over in Awe. He placed his hand on her shoulder.**

" **How do you know?"**

" **It's the represents the different colors our eyes can change. Where did she get this my planets empire has been destroyed for 22 years, this might help me find my father. I need this necklace." She clenched her fist and stared hardly stared at the necklace. **

" **Sorry that's not for sale, it is one the most rarest and beautiful in the galaxy."**

**Madame said. She kept on blabbing on and on about how the necklace is not for sale. Dierceice anger grew strong, you could tell because her eyes became blood red in rage. She used the force to slowly pick it up a drop it in her cloak pocket.**

" **Fine I get it. Lets go" She whispered and pulled everyone out of the room and left. Madame noticed her necklace was missing. She yelled in shock and ran out of her room. **

" **You ROBBER YOU ROBBER, I SHALL CURSE FOR ACTING LIKE A CHILD" she shouted as everyone ran to the speeder. **

" **PILOT DAMMIT PILOT!" Dierceice yelled as Anakin drove very quickly. They ran into other speeders and crash into some local stores. But they were going so fast no one could tell five Jedi's were in there.**

" **MOVE IT OR LOSE IT! MOVE IT OR LOSE IT!" Dierceice yelled as they bumped into other speeders. Finally they got back to the Jedi order. **

" **Oh thank god its over" Master Kenobi yelled. **

" **I have to get to my room quickly" Dierceice said at she ran out of the speeder to her quarters. **

" **Do you think we're really cursed?" Barriss asked as they al stepped out of the speeder.**

" **I seriously doubt it" Shaak ti said and walked into her room to lay down to her long slumber.**

**That next morning Dierceice woke up she didn't feel like her. She walked into her bathroom and washed her face she looked up into the mirror.**

" **Oh shit, why am I so short? Wait a minute my hair is short, and my Padawan braid I still have it. HOLY SHIT I'm a kid again!" She yelled**

**Then suddenly she heard the screams of her fellow knights and she got nervous.**

" **Oh crap…"**

**Yes I am aware that I used references from Good Charlotte in Dierciece's letter to her father. I'll write more lately. My fingertips hurt.**


	2. Chapter 2: Morning Youth

Okay I'm back lets get cracking 

**Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me yadda yadda only Dierceice does blahblah. Anyway…**

**On ward to Chapter two! TALIHOE!**

**Dierceice ran into Anakin's quarters she stands there in awe. She gasps and puts her hands on her mouth and just stands there. Anakin looks at her the grins. He jumps on his bed and starts to dance.**

"Yes I'm 15 again now I'm immature again I can do my sexy dance!" he yells he takes of his nightclothes starts to dance in his boxers. The he gets down and hug Dierceice. She looks at him. 

". Asshole" She walks out of his room and into Shaak ti's room. She sits up in her bed and screams. Dierceice looks around. Shaak ti looks around her room.

" **I know some one is in here! This isn't funny I have braces again! Its just like high school!" Shaak ti yells in fear. Dierceice crawls out of her room and into Aayla's room Aayla gets up she realizes she's shorter than she usually was. She got so angry she threw one of her boots out her window.**

" **Where's Dierceice I'm going to kill HER!" Aayla screamed**

**Dierceice jumps up and runs out of the room. She bumps into master Windu **

" **Little girl where did you come from? I've never seen you before"**

" **You've seen me before because you never seen me before the age of 22. Its me Dierceice!" She yells as she peeks into Barriss's room. She see 's Barriss with a depressed look on her face. Barriss looks at Dierceice coldly.**

" **I knew you cursed me you jerk! I just got over being gothic." Barriss yelled as she stormed out of her room. **

**Dierceice runs back to her quarters and hide under her bed. Her eyes are green with fear. She knows that everyone except Anakin is going to try and kill her then she jumped up.**

"**No Master Kenobi" She ran all the way to Master Kenobi 's quarters. She sees that he has become 7 years younger than he really was. She gasped Master Kenobi was kind of sexy but he hadn't looked into the mirror yet she just stared at him in the doorway.**

" **Dierceice what is it you look troubled and did you cut your hair?" He asked as she blushed and fell to the floor.**

" **Um nothing I was just making sure you were sexy, I mean that the light saber in your pants… I mean look in the mirror," she points to the mirror beside his bed. He looks then he faints to the ground. Dierceice gets up runs away. She passes by Anakin's room he follows her.**

" **What Happened?" he asks **

" **I think I killed Master Kenobi, don't worry I can figure this out. We'll chop up his body and the burn it the dump it in some body 's back yard." She says ridiculously fast. Anakin tries to calm her down. He grabs her face.**

" **Dierceice! DIERCEICE! Your thinking to hard!" he yelled as he slapped her right cheek.**

" **Heh heh dude you said hard," She said like she was some stoner going to burning man. Anakin laughed with her then master Kenobi walks in. their smiles turn into frowns. He walks toward them Dierceice runs away and hide in the closet. He knocks on the door. **

" **Dierceice Ottowan if you don't come out this instant I will notify the Jedi council about you robbing the gypsy" suddenly behind him someone hits in the head with a frying pan. It was Dierceice and then she grabbed Anakin and ran out the room. "Okay lets get our story straight…. He tripped right?" Dierceice said slyly. Anakin shakes his head. He paces two times. He thought really hard but he could n't think of anything but sex, boobs, and parties.**

" **Okay you and I both know that when this bastard wakes up we're going to be in like serious trouble. So. That's all I can really think of. Y'know I didn't notice earlier but.. One of your boobs is bigger than the other." He said as he stared at her chest. Dierceice slaps his face and then collapses onto the floor.**

" **So basically you're saying we're boned." She said he continues to look at her breasts.**

" **Uh yeah basically….'he said. Aayla, Shaak ti, and Barriss enter the hallway.**

"**You do know we want to kill you right?" Aayla yelled. Dierceice looks up frowns she knew what she did was wrong but thank god the curse wasn't anything really bad. Like someone dying or some crap like that. Master Kenobi walks into the hallway.**

"**No one's angry at you Dierceice." He says as he rubs her short black hair. Aayla interrupts **

" **Correction you and pickle pants over here isn't angry at her we are," yells Anakin scratches his head. **

" **What do you mean pickle pants" he asked in confusion and then he looks down to his boxers and see that he has a boner.**

"**AAHHHHHH it's just like my dream!" he yells as he runs all the way to the bathroom. Everyone has a blank look on their face. Asa shakes her head and gets back to the subject.**

" **Any way I'm still angry" Aayla screams. Then she kicks the wall in frustration. Dierceice yells " okay, I'm sorry everybody I didn't mean to I just wanted to learn more about my family. Will you please forgive me." She looked down at her feet. And got up and walks toward her room. **

" **I understand if you wanna hurt me later on in the day." She whispers. Shaak ti sighs and runs over to Dierceice **

" **Its okay got dammit, you didn't mean to bastard ass." **

" **Why are you cursing like that?" she replied **

" **I hate a bad cursing problem when I was a teenager dammit" she smiled. Master Kenobi interrupts I still have to tell the Jedi order about this incident. Mean while have the perfect place you kids. Follow me.**

**Okay I know you think I'm freaking stupid but I know I can do it. Its great to learn! Because Knowledge is power **


	3. Chapter 3: Young and Hopeless

Okay once again the amazingly stupid Psycho dragon has returned. She also has brought tidings of insanity.

**Disclaimer: You already know I don't own these characters except Dierceice or her nick name the whore who has cursed us all. **

**And I present chapter 3 of my tale of youth and insanity.**

Anakin, Dierceice, Shaak ti, Aayla, and Bariss Offee stand inside the apartment that obi wan had sent them to. They all stare at it in confusion.

" **He sent us here? This place is a dump" Shacc ti whispers into Aayla's ear. Aayla shrugs.**

" **Do you think he going to make us go to high school?" Aayla wonders. Anakin stands in front of them as if he was their leader. He smiles.**

" **Only one way to find out!" he declares. He marches into the apartment building. The group follows him into the building. Anakin walks over to the front desk. The woman at the desk looks up.**

" **Room 237 the pre paid room" he said as he leaned on the desk. The woman lifted up one of her eyebrows in shock. **

" **Sorry sir only those over the age of 18 can live here unless there is parental or guardians consent."**

" **Miss please excuse my boyfriend he's an idiot." Dierceice starts " You see my step father Obi Wan Kenobi has paid for this room for me and friends. But my boyfriend thinks he's all high and mighty but he's a dumbass you understand right miss?" She ends. The woman nods her head but she sill isn't convinced. "Please prove he's your boyfriend." She said. Anakin and Dierceice stare at each other. They lean toward each other. **

" **Anakin this is a fake kiss so no tongue" she whispers. He nods his head. They lean and kiss. (Mind you Anakin are enjoying this) He sticks his tongue in her mouth. Dierciece's eyes widen she tries to pull him off. He squeezes her boob. She kicks him off and gasps for air. **

" **That's the best kiss I ever got" Anakin yelled. "Hey every body this chick is easy!"**

**Shaak ti interrupts" lets just go upstairs." **

**In their new home Aayla, Shaak ti, Anakin, Dierceice, and Barriss Offee picked their own rooms. They all sat around the house bored. Anakin kept on walking into Dierceice 's room. **

" **Hey can I get another kiss?" he asks**

" **No"**

"**Please?" **

"**No"**

"**Please?"**

" **NO STOP ASKING! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM" she yells as she pushes him out of the door.**

**Anakin calls every one into the living room.**

" **Okay I'm about to read Master Kenobi 's note! So shut up…. Ahem dear young Jedi's the first rule is everyone, must take responsibility to you room that means you and you small brain Anakin. Hey! Second rule is that every one must attend nebula Corusent high school until further notice. No parties, no raves and no under aged drinking, no unprotected sex… I mean NO SEX NO SEX DAMMIT! Sinceerly obi wan Kenobi. Hey I got an Idea lets have a party!"**

"**Yeah" they all said at the same time.**

" **Anakin's great" Anakin says. Everyone stares at him. The all sat around thinking. Barriss Offee stands up and walks to her room.**

" **How the hell are you losers having a party when you just turned 15 this morning" everyone agreed " If you want me I'll be writing dark poetry."**

" **Y'know she does have a point." Shaak ti says. Anakin stands up and paces. Then a little light bulb pops up above his head. Then he looks up.**

" **How the hell did that get there?" he moves the light bulb into the closet.**

" **Lets go down to the high school and invite kids," he said confidently. **

" **Y'know that sounds great, you go do that Anakin I'll be on the balcony" Dierceice replies. **

**She sat there in depression. She didn't know what to do. Because of her everyone was cursed to being a teenager, she felt she felt, hungry actually. Anakin walks on to the balcony.**

" **People are in apartment for our party! I'm so smart" Dierceice turns and see a crowd of teens in the apartment rocking out the classic rock: good charlotte. " Dude whets wrong?"**

" **I'm fine besides you'll never understand" she replied.**

" **The stars sure are pretty out here," Anakin said to lighten the mood**

" **Anakin that's a helicopter…" she replied.**

" **I'm just saying there's beer inside, so if you wanna party you can," He said with a smirk on his face. **

**Dierceice walked in some guy with a leather jacket whistled at her. She got a beer and sat on the couch. A blue boy sat next to her.**

" **You looked bummed out, need some of this" he gave her what appeared to be cigarette she took it and took a puff of it. Her pupils became dilated she seem to have taken some drug. She chugged her beer and grabbed another one. **

" **Dude this chick is wild," some blonde haired kid said.**

**She chugged like 15 beers, Anakin got worried he walked over to her **

" **Hey um dude you need to chill on those beers" he said. Dierceice looked up at him. You could tell she was drunk. She just turned to him and said**

" **You ain't my daddy, you ain't paying none of my bills. So mind your business" **

" **Shit your drunk out of your mind" he replied " lets party WOOOOOOOO"**

**Shaak ti ran over to a whole bunch of kids with alcohol.**

" **Lets have a Tiawanna speeder wash!" she yelled everyone screamed **

" **BRACE FACE IS RIGHT! LETS HAVE A TIAWANNA SPEEDER WASH!"**

**One of the most popular guys at the party yelled. Asa jumped on the table and danced **

" **ROCK OUT DUDE!" she yelled the party had just became very rowdy. Dierceice sat on the table her high was the best feeling she had ever had in years. She had was a pounding headache though... She saw that her clothes had changed she was now wearing a tight dark red baby tee and blue jeans. Oh her stomach in magic marker someone wrote, "insert here" with an arrow pointing down to her crotch. Anakin wanted to try the Tiawanna speeder wash. They slid him down a long table and poured alcohol in his mouth. Then some chick tongue kissed him. **

" **WOO HOOOO" He yelled in excitement then he ran over to Dierceice.**

" **He he your shirt is funny" he laughed**

" **Dude that's my stomach, hey you a mint I have to get the taste of popular boy out of my mouth." She replied**

" **He he Cici you like twisted" he said. **

" **Dude I am so drunk I have no idea what's going on" she said as she threw up on some guy's shoes.**

**Aayla gets the blonde guy and starts to make out with him she pulled him into her bedroom and took off his shirt. Barriss walks in on them and stares in disgust. Then she hears people braking things. **

**Back to Anakin, Dierceice, and Shaak ti…**

" **Guess what Anakin" Shaak ti asks **

"**I hate you and that makes me want you," he said**

" **No I hate him I want him" Dierceice argues **

**All three of them begin to make out with each other. Barriss Offe become infuriated and turns of the music. **

" **WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE, DON'T YOU HAVE LIVES. IS THIS WHAT MASTER KENOBI WANTS US DOING?"**

"**Dude the lesbian Goth is totally killing the party," A punk rocker says.**

**Barriss grits her teeth she grabs her bat and begins to hits all the party stuff with it. Everybody runs into one corner of the living room. They cower in fear. Except for Dierceice, Anakin, and Shaak ti because they 're still making out. Because they are drugged out of their mind.**

" **I'M GOING IN MY ROOM TO GET MY LIGHT SABER AND WHEN I COME OUT ALL BITHCES AND BASTARDS SHOULD BE GETTING READY TO LEAVE…" she walks out of the room people begin to pick up their stuff and leave.**

" **Aww dude weak I thought we were partying, fine go you losers, I'll make my own party with heavy metal… and hookers… in fact forget the party."**

**The girl who tongues kissed Anakin walks over to hug him good-bye. **

" **This is your party bone head, see at school new boy" she kisses him on the cheek and walks away. Dierceice wakes up from make out session with Anakin and Shaak ti. The popular guy she apparently was hanging out with.**

" **See ya later "insert here" it's been real I can't wait until you make me happy with your mouth again" **

" **Wicked" she yelled. Shaak ti is so tired her high was finally over but her braces and here head hurt. **

"**Uh…Good charlotte and Tequila does not mix dude," she says as she tries to clean her braces. A guy walked up to her.**

" **Later Days brace face," he said**

" **See you at school! Ow my gums hurt," she said as she limped to her room. Bariss walked in with her pissed Goth look.**

" **See look at you all you 'vet demised the Jedi name. I guess throwing parties just isn't worth it." She says as some cheesy music suddenly sounds and star swipes across the room saying " Shit we don't care about" **

" **Hey who did that? I will find you and when I do you will pay with your meaty brains!" she yells. Then she noticed people were still in the apartment.**

" **GET THE FUCK OUTTA OUR APARTMENT" she yelled. Everyone began to flee **

"**Thank you for a lovely time" Someone said.**

"**GET OUT!" she screeched. She turned and looked down at passed out Anakin and Dierceice. She poked them with a broom. They squirmed.**

" **Get up your helping me cleans regardless of you having a hang over." Dierceice opened her eyes and look down at her stomach. Se began to read.**

" **Insert. Here? HEY! Who the hell put this here!" Barriss Offe threw a mop at her.**

"**Get cleaning insert here…" she walked away and searched al through the house for Aayla. The one place she didn't check was Aayla's room. She peeked inside she say Aayla and the boy in bed together…naked. Barriss growls.**

" **Sorry dude I was caught up in the moment please don't tell my parents!" he says as he runs to put on his pants.**

"…**. Get…. out." Barriss whispered.**

" **Okay.." he responded **

" **NOW" She yelled**

"**Sorry! bye Aayla see you at school!" he runs out the apartment. Barriss turns to Aayla. " Put some clothes on and help us clean" She scowled. Aayla puts on a big shirt the boy left and grabs a dustpan and begins to clean. **

**A holo message is received from master Kenobi.**

" **How is it going kids?" he asks**

" **I'll be in the bathroom." Anakin say as her picks a magazine with a naked girl on it.**

" **I hate every person in this house," Barriss Offee complains.**

" **My gums hurt!" Shaak ti yells.**

" **You people wine too much I'm about to run away. Then you'll be all like where's Aayla? I miss Aayla!" she yells.**

"…" **Dierceice sat in the corner alone looking at the necklace she stole that started all this. **

" **Okay um I'll cal you guys tomorrow maybe you'll less moody"**

**Aayla knocks on the bathroom door. " I need to go"**

" **I'll almost done" Anakin yells. Aayla opens the door to see Anakin masturbating. She slams the door closed.  
"EWWW! Gross Anakin!" she yells, as she try's to tear out her eyes.**

" **What do you expect I'm in a house filled with a bunch of women.?"**

**That's the third chapter. It's amazing what you can do on a Sunday night! Did you get the good charlotte being classic rock because it's the future! Huh get it? Get it?**

**Aww screw it. I'm still getting over my sugar high.**


	4. Chapter 4:Boys and Girls

**I would like to announce my co-author one of my best friends Padmemustdie101 (Sayuri) she will be helping write all of my stories now so if you have any questions Email- Dammit y'know don't I don't own any of the characters except Dierceice. I also don't own any of the song lyrics I mention.**

**Chapter four…. Heh I like pudding **

**Girls don't like Boys, Girls like cars and money. Boys will laugh at Girls when they're not funny. And these Girls like These Boys like these Boys like These Girls. The Girls with the bodies The Boys with Ferarris.**

**Aayla runs into the Kitchen and throws up into the wastebasket. Shaak ti looks as Aayla does this and gets angry. She bends over near her and blinks.**

" **If you don't like my cooking you can go to hell," She grunted. Barriss walks into the room wondering what happened. **

" **Aayla I see you've finally tried Shaak ti's cooking. I did warn you," She said. Shaak ti snarls at her and hits Barriss in the head with a big wooden spoon. Barriss hisses and runs away. Shaak ti turns back to Aayla. **

" **Seriously though what happened? You look really sick" Shaak ti try's to act like the 22-year-old red, alien, person thingy she was.**

" **I just saw the most grossest thing on earth. Anakin masturbating on the toilet." Aayla whispered. Just the thought of what she saw sent a chill through her very soul. Dierceice walked in with a smile. Then she looked at Aayla on her knees leaning over the wastebasket. She grabbed an apple and took a bite out of it.**

" **What is it Aayla throwing up something you shouldn't have swallowed."? She teased as she smirked in please. Aayla got angry.**

" **Its your stupid boyfriend who's making me throw up." Aayla shouted as she stood to her feet.**

" **Heh he Dierceice said swallowed" he said as he laughed and walked towards the fridge. He grabbed something but no one paid attention to what it was and he walks away. Shaak ti walks over to Dierceice.**

" **Listen I don't have a problem with Anakin, he's a funny guy. But do you think you can get him to be less annoying and less horny?" Shaak ti whispered.**

" **That depends what does Barriss thinks." Dierceice replied. **

" **Hey I'll be honest I fucking hated him since he step foot into the Jedi order" Barriss said with a smirk on her face. The first smirk she had in days. Dierceice looked at her feet. Then she sighed.**

" **Fine we'll have a house meeting." She whispered as she walked to her room to get ready for the day.**

**Then next day everyone woke up (except Barriss Offee) with a hang over. Everyone stayed in the bed to rest. Barriss was so happy she couldn't wait to make everyone pay for being so stupid at the party earlier. She walked into Dierceice s room with a big smile and a boom box. With a metallica CD…. God help us.**

"**Dierceice, Anakin did the cutest thing yesterday at the party when you played this song." She said as she turned on the music full blast and rocked out. Dierceice groaned and covered her ears.**

" **C'mon Dierceice rock out with me you party animal." She shouted. Dierceice stares back at her.**

" **You do know I hate so much right now," she yelled as she unplugged the boom box. The only thing worst than knowing your wrong is having someone blast it in your face. Soon after Bariss hurt everyone with her Heavy Metal, They met in the living room the Anakin meeting.**

" **Ani sweetie… we have something to say." Shaak ti said. Anakin hides under the table.**

" **You're an ungrateful bastard. You ate my space jerky" Barriss yelled. **

" **He you said jerk" Anakin whispered**

" **Don't get of the subject you owe me 15 republic deposits you bloody wanker."**

" **Anakin we really need to have a big talk" Shaak Ti yelled. Politely but mean.**

" **I knew you guys wanna have a five some I'm perfectly fine with that lots of girls want to just jump on me and start screwing me." He said as he smirked and scratched his butt. **

" **Don't flatter yourself, I've hit. Its not as spectacular as you always brag." Aayla says a she throws a book at him. He frowns and turns to Dierceice.**

" **Cici YOU TOLD THEM!" he shouted. Dierceice turns and smirks.**

"**Well Ani it wasn't your best." She smiled as she sat on the couch next to Barriss. She begins to laugh at Anakin wine about how she blabbed about their special moment. (Cough cough third base)**

" **Your out of Order! The Lesbian Goth is out of Order; this whole room is actually out of order. Was n't the plant on the left not the right?" He screamed. Then A suddenly a holo gram of master Kenobi appears.**

" **What al the screaming about?" he yells. He was for some reason only in towel with suds of soap falling from his legs. Dierceice knew she thought Master Kenobi was sexy now that he was in his twenties again. And seeing him only in a towel made her lust for him more. Despite how much Anakin would get angry. He has sex with that bitch Padme why can she screw Master Kenobi a couple of times. **

" **Children calm down now what is the problem." He asks seriously. Dierceice fantasizes of her and Master Kenobi having sex in the shower together.**

" **Dierceice, Dierceice, DIERCEICE!" Master Kenobi yells. Shes still in her fantasy.**

" **Yes master Kenobi scream my name louder!" She yells. Everyone stares at her. She realizes she said her fantasy out loud. Trying to change the subject she quickly tells master Kenobi why they were arguing.**

" **That's what happened…" Aayla finishes.**

" **What a dilemma… well lets have a little talk you boy have light sabers and girls have crystals. When intertwined a blade is made also know as a baby. Sometimes boys like Anakin like to swing around their light saber and think about girls because they can't get a real crystal in their light saber. And that is the circle of life"**

**Everyone blinks.**

" **Master Kenobi you do realize that didn't make any freaking sense what so ever." Shaak ti yelled. **

" **Oh well I sorry I have to tell you this padawans but fudge ya" The holo gram dis appears. Every one looks at each other.**

" **What the hell just happened" Barriss Offe asked. Aayla puts her hand on her shoulder.  
" I think master Kenobi just told us to fuck ourselves…" She replied. Shaak ti shakes her head.**

" **All I know is I have to dress like a normal teen for school so I' be getting ready." She walls out of the room and every one runs into their rooms to get ready for their first day of public school.**

**I need sleep you people better reading this! Cause I'm very tired**


	5. Chapter 5: Public School

I see you and I hope your reading or I will use Jedi minds tricks on you dammit. Aww screw it.

**Disclaimer: I only own Dierceice and I don't own any of the other characters and I don't own any of the song lyrics I recite.**

**On to this that has consumed my very being….**

Last time we saw our young cursed Jedi's they were preparing for school. Master Kenobi has informed that they must dress like commoners in order to not be revealed of their real age. (Watch Anakin screw them up some how)

**Dierceice puts on a camouflage baby tee. She finds a pair of old capris that will suit her 15-year-old figure. Her only problem is when she got into the shower Her "insert here" sign wouldn't wash off. She finally gave up after about 23 times. (What she counted? Don't look at me like that)**

**Anakin on the other hand lacked lots of common sense. If it were up to him he would go to school in his boxers. And he would also do his sexy dance all day long. Dierceice has to lend him so of the baggiest regular clothes she ever wore. Good thing too they fitted him perfectly. So he was covered for school.**

**Aayla being the rebel bi-otch she was she bout and tight spandex turtleneck. And also she wore spandex Capri's. Not only did she have that she also stole a speeder-cycle. So now she is also a Biker chick. **

**Barriss Offee hates blending in but master Kenobi requested it this once from her. She just threw on a black flowy top and a double split purple skirt. That was all she brought to school. Besides her dark moon poetry.**

**Shaak ti craves attention. When she was older, she was a kick ass fighter. Now that she was 15 and insecure again she needed al attention drawn away from her braces. She wore a half cut shirt and black jeans.**

**Dierceice stands outside of Corusent nebula high, she stands in fear. Anakin thinking he is their leader again stands in front again. They all cower in fear they never stepped foot outside of the Jedi Order premises. They started to freak out a little bit.**

" **What are you a bunch of babies? We are Jedi we fear nothing no matter how bad the situation." Anakin yells.**

" **If you mister big jedi man you walk in first." Aayla responds. Anakin gulps and slowly walks to the doors of the school. The guy (cough cough he likes guys) sees Anakin.**

" **Hey look at that sexy boy right here, oh and that braid he has is just so adorable. I would n't mind letting him see my light saber." He yells. Of course Anakin freaks out and stand still.**

" **ITS NOT WORTH IT! ITS JUST NOT WORTH IT" He yells as he run to hide behind Dierceice. Then a guy from the party shows up.**

" **Hey check it out its hot mama from the party. Would you mind if I insert here?" His friends laugh as he slaps her right but cheek. She reaches out her hand to use her force, Barriss pulls her back.**

" **No no no no! Master Kenobi told us we couldn't reveal our occupation!" She yells.**

" **Crap, public school sucks." Dierceice say as she stomps inside and looks for a room to sit in. A guy with red hair sat next to her. **

" **Hey your Insert here! I was at your party yesterday night. It was wicked." He said**

" **I don't talk to other people," She said as she moved to the back of the room. The bell for first classes rang. Aayla, Anakin, Barriss, and Shaak ti walked in and sat near her. **

" **Dude I just noticed all of my friends is a chick. I need to pimp you bitches on the corner. Except for you Barriss you're a gothic lesbian." Anakin said with a toothy grin.**

" **What was that?" Barriss asked. Anakin turned. Laughing.**

" **Oh nothing." He chuckled.**

**The guy who is into Anakin walks over. He places his hand on his desk.**

**The guy's friend winks. Anakin panics.**

" **I don't like being in public school" he whispers**

" **Do you think we love it here?" Aayla sasses back**

**Anakin pouts and puts his head on the desk. They all stare around the room. Popular boys throw paper balls at Barriss. They point and laugh at Aayla and sing**

" **I'm blue dabba dee dabba da"( Its classic techno!) They poke Dierceice 's butt. And they tried to pull on Shaak ti 's horns..or lekku whatever the hell those things on her freaking head is. They wanted the day to end quickly. They all remembered how they grew up in the jedi temple when they were teens. They were grateful for that because if they had to go through this when they were teens they would kill everybody.**

**Aayla found the guy she slept with turns out his name was Luis. Yes she screwed him and did n't know his name so what! And Barriss found stalkers. Well she did n't find them they found her…kinda sort of ……maybe.. Aww screw it.**

" **Get ready everybody she's about to do something either lesbian or gothic." The guy said. Barriss Offee approached. **

" **WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GO AWAY I'M ABOUT TO FILE RESTRAINING ORDER." She yelled as she stomped away.**

" **That wasn't very gothic." A girl whispered.**

**At lunch time tension grew tighter as Aayla, Shaak ti, Dierceice, Barriss and Anakin stood in line for public school lunch.**

" **Y'know something I noticed there are not teachers in this school" Shaak ti said.**

" **Its because the spit and scum of Corusent go here. No one wants to teach these assholes. And frankly I don't blame them." Aayla says as she gives a boy with a blue shirt the middle finger.**

" **I hate these commoners they sicken me. They follow me around for their amusement."**

**Barriss Offee complained.**

" **Its Better than being called Insert here and Bone head's bitch." Dierceice replies.**

" **Yeah why do they call me bone head?" Anakin asks **

" **Bone head is commoner code for no brain Anakin." Dierceice answers his question.**

**The Lunch lady hands out chili. They stare at it in disgust.**

" **That looks like Anakin's toes…" Dierceice says.**

" **Yeah this looks like my toes… hey wait a minute!" Anakin replies.**

**They all sat at a table. They all stared in disgust except for Anakin in fact he was almost done.**

" **This rocks… I want more." He says he walks over to the lunch lady.**

" **Can I have more?" asks with a toothy grin. She looks at him funny.**

" **Oh yeah this a public school okay… Yo Queto Chili……. (Chewbacca noises) CHILI. BEEP BEEP FUCKING CLICK CLICK CHILI! (Trying to sound like R2D2)"**

" **Anakin get over it you can't any more. Just sit down," Aayla says.**

**Anakin grits his teeth.**

" **Your wrong" He yells with his evil face.**

" **It's the truth Anakin, listen to me," She yells**

" **LIAR!" Anakin yells again( kinda like in RoTS) he starts choking her. Hmm chili has brought the dark side out of him. How weird.**

" **Anakin let her go" Shaak ti says( this is such a parody of that scene in RoTS) Anakin lets her go and runs through the halls yelling/**

"**CHILI!"**

' **Lunch lady you've unleashed a monster unto the world" Dierceice sighs.**

**Dierceice looks around and folds her arms**

" **A sexy blue eyed monster" she whispered. Shaak Ti and Aayla give her a weird look. Dierciece's face gets reddish from embarrassment.**

" **You know I was thinking it," she yelled. Shaak Ti and Aayla shake their heads and walk away. **

**Later on after school Aayla, Barriss, and Shaak Ti, and Dierceice wait outside on the steps. They passed by many of the idiot they grown to hate in their new school. Oopps I said it wrong "PUBLIC" school.**

" **Hey um did Anakin ever get over not getting chili?" Shaak Ti gasped.**

" **Y'know I never bother to go back and look for him" Aayla said as she tripped an adolescent Barabel that had walked by. The Barabel growled but Aayla showed no remorse.**

" **Oh I'm so intimidated. Mother fucker get away from me" She spattered as she kicked the Barabel away. It whimpered and ran off.**

"**Yeah run to your nest. You look like Anakin's asshole" She yelled. Dierceice frowned and shoved her.**

" **Is that supposed to be offensive to the Barabel or Anakin's asshole?" Dierceice asked. **

" **See you guys can't go three minutes without talking about my tight sexy ass." Anakin said as he squeezed Barriss and Dierceice' s butt. Then he stared at Barriss for a minute.**

" **Got a problem nark wanker." Barriss said walking away. Anakin hovered over her. He was sort of scary to her he never looked at her like that.**

" **Barriss under that big cloak you always wear you have really great ass and tits." He said as her reached to squeeze her breasts. He grabbed one and squeezed it.**

" **Honk!" He yelled. Barriss was in shock. Her eyes grew angry she jumped him**

" **You perverted bastard you can grope and touch these other chicks all you want but you will not harass me I am a strong non-conformist and I will not let you get into my personal affairs!" She yelled as she continually bopped him on the head with a space broom. In fact where did that thing come from? Y'know what forget it.**

**Later on everyone settled in and slept all over the house. Anakin slept on the couch. Dierceice slept under the couch. Barriss Offee slept on the table in the kitchen. Aayla slept on the floor of the balcony. Shaak Ti slept on the coffee table. They all awaited the cal of a life time the call that will aww screw this lets skip to the part where we walk into everyone's dreams. **

**Okay this is what? The fifth chapter of my story well. I would just like to note that the next chapter will be something that makes absolutely no sense but I'll recap that later. Good-bye and good night.**


	6. Chapter 6:Love,death,and Liquor

Hi everybody… please reply because how will I know what my audience wants if you don't say anything. Thanks .

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for Dierceice. **

**Chapter ugh umm what chapter is this? Oh… 6**

**Everybody laid on stuff and fell asleep. Master Kenobi walked into the room. He nodded his head in disappointment. **

" **This place is a mess…" He whispered to himself. He wanted to sit on the couch but Anakin was sitting there so he pushed Anakin onto the floor. Anakin stayed asleep. He was now under the couch with Dierceice. Master Kenobi closed his eyes and fell asleep. He dreamt about Dierceice? He dreamt she was sleeping with him. And they were in his bed naked (heh he naked) kissing him tenderly with her soft cushiony lips. Uh oh he was kissing the pillow. When he woke all the young Jedi stood around him. Anakin stood in the middle with and angry face.**

" **You're having dirty dreams about my Cici! How could you master Kenobi I thought I was your so-called brother. Brothers don't bone each others girlfriend." Anakin complained.**

" **Dirty dreams about me? As master Yoda would say Confusing, this is" Dierceice exclaimed. Shaak ti just shaked head lightly and walked away. Master Kenobi wondered how did they know he was dreaming about him and Dierceice, which in retrospect is a very gross thing to think about.**

**As everyone deserted Master Kenobi they sat bored. Shaak Ti sat behind Master Kenobi. Aayla sat in between Anakin and Dierceice but Barriss was nowhere to be found. Anakin reached his hand out to poke Dierceice. Dierceice continued to slap his finger away. Anakin frowned in disappointment.**

" **C'mon Cici you love it when I poke you in a childish 'heh he I like you' manner." Dierceice looked at him and frowned and put her hand on his and sighed.**

" **I'm just not in the mood for that type of stuff right now" She whispered as she quickly moved her hand away from Anakin 's and turned to gaze at Master Kenobi. Anakin's face grew hard. You can tell the jealousy and anger was building up inside of him.**

" **Fine I see how it is you'd rather lust after Johnny English over there then be with me well fine. ITS OVER!" Anakin yelled everyone in the room gasped in shock. Suddenly for some reason Barriss Offee was in room. Don't know how that happened. Then Master Kenobi turned to Anakin and put his hand on his mouth.**

" **You two were in a relationship?" Master Kenobi asked. Every one in the room gave him a cold stare. Dierceice 's eyes turned red in fury.**

" **FINE ITS OVER YOU'RE A HORNY NERDY LOSER WHOSE NEVER GONNA GET LAID ANYWAY. I'LL BE HAPIER WITH MASTER KENOBI."**

**Dierceice yelled at Anakin then clutched onto master Kenobi. Master Kenobi raised his brow.**

" **Has anyone stopped to see how I feel about this whole thing" Everyone looked at him and said in unison **

" **No" Dierceice laughed as she held onto Master Kenobi, Anakin snarled and stormed out of the apartment. Master Kenobi felt terrible. He had hurt Anakin feelings and some chick who is about ten or nine years younger than him lusted for him but he found something about her attractive but he was also hoping Anakin was all right. **

**The next Anakin hadn't come home yet. Dierceice didn't care she was too busy making out with master Kenobi. And everyone else just doesn't give a flying fuck where he is. Until in the middle of the after noon he stormed in. But only Shaak ti was there.**

" **Anakin look at you, you reek and you're drunk. You need to stop this if not for you, then for the people who love you." Shaak ti said passionately as Anakin collapsed on the couch.**

" **I hate the people who love me, and they hate me." He replied in a rummy tone. Shaak Ti sighed.**

" **Anakin I know the break up was hard for you, but you have to focus, we have to find a way to be the age we really are. I'm tired of going to sleep with a retainer on." She said. Anakin got up.**

" **I don't need to listen to you, you're not my mom or my master. I'll get drunk and off track if I want to." Anakin exclaimed.**

" **If you do you'll be making one of the biggest mistakes in your life." Shaak ti yelled. He turned as the door opened he looked back.**

" **The biggest mistake in my life is when I told her I would leave." He whispered as he walked out of the apartment. Shaak ti shook her head and reached for her drink as she leaned on the counter.**

" **Dumbass…" She said as she watched Anakin walk out of the apartment.**

**Shaak ti couldn't stand the sexual tension between Anakin between and Dierceice so she finally decided to do something. She approached Dierceice.**

" **Cici…" Shaak ti whispered. Dierceice looked up in anger.**

" **Don't call me that, that's what he used to call me" Dierceice replied.**

" **I'd hate to meddle with you and Anakin's relationship…" Shaak ti continued. Dierceice raised her brow. Shaak ti gave her a toothy grin. Dierceice shook her head.**

" **You've been meddling for three days." Dierceice sassed.**

" **Well excuse me for caring about you and Anakin' s well being. Well I'm sorry Dierceice I'm very sorry." Shaak ti yelled in sarcasm. Suddenly Anakin busted through the door. Aayla screamed. And ducked under the couch.**

**Dierceice gasped.**

" **Ani your drunk as a space skunk." She yelled. Master Kenobi ran to the living room.**

"**That's right I'm drunk and crazy and I don't know what I might do!" He yelled.**

" **DON'T DO IT!" Dierceice yelled. Anakin blinked.**

" **I don't know what it is yet, oh yeah that's right. Cici I thought could live without you but I can't so I'm going to do what it takes to be your lover." He yelled as he took out his lightsaber towards Aayla. Dierceice gasped again.**

" **Anakin I know your upset but chopping off Aayla's head isn't going to solve anything." Dierceice yelled.**

" **What? No I'm going to kill Master Kenobi…" He yelled. Dierceice thought for a second.**

" **Hey that just might work" Dierceice whispered. Shaak ti stood in shock her jaw dropped.**

" **Oh hell no, I know your not going to actually let Anakin kill the man who taught him to use the light saber he has in hands." Shaak ti yelled**

" **Who gives a fuck somebody just do something I lost interest as soon as the words ' chopping off Aayla's head' were said" Aayla exclaimed.**

" **On the contrary we could kill master Kenobi and find a look alike and see if anyone on the council can tell the difference." Barriss decided. MasterKenobi stood in fury he had just about enough.**

" **Does anyone care about what I think about this situation."? He asked. Everyone paused and looked at him**

" **No…" They said in unison.**

" **I'm going to do it! I'm really going to do it!" Anakin yelled everyone stared in anticipation. He let out a big sigh and deactivated his light saber. **

" **I can't kill you, at least not yet." Anakin whispered then look towards the readers.**

" **Go see Revenge of the Sith kids see what happens between me and Master Kenobi." Anakin said. Aayla rolled her eyes.**

" **Hey shut up, you should talk you d—" Anakin was cut off bye Aayla**

" **SPOILER ALERT" She yelled as she held her head. Trying not to listen.**

" **Besides how can you tell her to shut up she didn't say anything." Shaak ti explained.**

" **Everybody shut up or I'm getting my lightsaber." Dierceice.**

**Later that night Anakin and Dierceice declared to the whole household that they were together again. And everything was back to normal…_or as normal as it's going to get in this story…_**

Aayla, Shaak ti, Anakin, Dierceice, Barriss Offee, And Master Kenobi sit in Hollywood hairs with their names on them. They sat in a group.

" **Hi readers, we learned a lot in tonight's episode. Like um uh what did we learn?" Anakin asked as the maid gave him and robe and a towel. Aayla scratched her cheek.**

" **We learned never to trust the British in a galaxy far far away. See they've been against us all along, like the American Revolution…" Aayla replied.**

" **What! An America? What the hell are you talking about." Shaak ti exclaimed. Barriss Shrugged.**

" **Where the fuck do you think all those humans A.K.A Meat bags came from." Aayla Argued.**

" **Aayla you have shit for brains, It's a galaxy FAR FAR away…not close to earth come visit the milky way galaxy and get a milkshake.' Barriss yelled at Aayla. Master Kenobi interrupted.**

" **What the hell do you mean never trust the British, do you know how bias that is." Master Kenobi complained.**

" **Does it look like I fucking care." Aayla sassed back.**

" **Y'know on screen and in stories Aayla may seem to be a nice law abiding Twi'lek but in reality as an actor she's a bitch, she thinks she runs the show." Barriss Offe yelled.**

" **Well guess what I don't turn tricks on the corner for extra cash just to make it to the attack of the clones premier!" Aayla yelled. Barriss slapped her on her right cheek.**

" **You bitch you told! Well guess what Aayla likes to go in wardrobe and pretend she princess Leia, I have video footage of it." Barriss exclaimed. Aayla face was still and she was speechless. **

" **Shaak Ti is pregnant with kit fisto's baby." Aayla replied. **

" **How'd I get in this, now the press is going to have a field day? Thank you Aayla." Shaak ti said in sarcasm.**

**Dierceice shook her head in disappointment.**

" **Fucking Hollywood bitches. Y'know I was the richest girl on my planet…" Dierceice started.**

" **Oh man not this story again." Anakin groaned.**

" **But my father cheated on my mother so they separated. Next thing I know I'm being sent to Jedi School. A fortune! Pissed away. That's why you bastards disgust me each and everyone of you, and you wonder why I don't invite you to my festive parties." She said in a Mexican accent.**

" **You don't parties you're a ice queen no one wants you around because you sit around and mope and curse at people." Anakin replied.**

" **Shut up" She yelled still using her Mexican accent. A woman can towards her with bottled water.**

" **This is Aquafina™ I asked for Evian™ you stupid bitch!" She yelled as she threw the water at the woman.**

" **I'm sorry I'll get the right one." The woman yelled in fear.**

" **See what I mean… she the Queen of the bitches," Anakin yelled**

" **I'm queen of no one you flaming fagot." She replied**

" **Queen of the bitches you're the queen of the bitches! Do you want your crown my royal bitch." He continued.**

" **You must really want me to kill you." She said.**

" **No I really wanna kiss you." He said.**

" **I hate you, you asslicker." She replied.**

" **I hate you too…" He said as they tackled eachohter and stared to kiss.**

" **I wanna have your loser babies." Dierceice whispered.**

" **When I'm done with you we'll already have two kids." He replied.**

**Shaak ti looked over. **

" **Eww get a room," She yelled.**

" **We don't need a room." Anakin gasped.**

**Shaak ti stared **

" **Well then lose more weight." She replied. Obi Wan shook his head in disappointment.**

" **We have strayed so far away from the point every one stop this!" Obi Wan said. Everyone stopped their arguing and sat back into their chairs.**

" **Now in tonight's chapter we learned that we shouldn't umm aww dammit," Master Kenobi stammered. **

" **Not so easy is it Frenchmen" Dierceice said as she lit a cigarette. Master Kenobi got angry. **

" **I'm from Britain not France. " He corrected her. She shrugged and looked over to him.**

" **Shut up McGregor, Its all in Europe." She said as she took a puff of her cigarette. He stared coldly at her. **

" **I think its safe to say that tonight's chapter was about love. Y'know I learned something I does n't matter if you're a Twi'lek or a human or a wookie—" She paused. " Where the hell did wookie come from?" Aayla whispered. " Shhh let her finish" Dierceice whispered. " All that matters is that were here for love, and if not for that then for the fans that read this and say hey I learned something, well did you guys learn anything tonight?" Shaak ti finished. The whole room stayed quiet, everyone looked at each other. **

" **No" They all said. Shaak Ti frowned.**

" **Fine, I'm going home to drown my sorrows in liquor. You guys wanna come with me?" She asked. Everybody just sat there.**

" **Okay" Dierceice said.**

" **Sounds like a plan to me." Aayla replied.**

" **Don't have anything else better to do" Master Kenobi said as he walked out of the room as everyone else did.**

" **Good bye and good night." Anakin started " May the force be with you." **

**Then suddenly a computer scrolls down this story. Two fourteen year olds, Paternal twins actually, A Carmel skinned girl and a Carmel skinned boy, read this story.**

" **Who writes this crap?" The boy asked his Padawan braid swung in his sister's face. " We do you asshole…" The girl replied and turned back to the computer.**

**Wow this is like the weirdest chapter I've ever written, I need sleep so badly. Good night.**


	7. Chapter 7: Sith rain on our Parade

Hi everybody, how are you. It been a While but I think it would be best if I Just started writing but I wasn't sure what I need for my story so I've been sleeping for a while.

Disclaimer: None of these characters except for Dierceice is mine. Please take note of that okay. Song lyrics in this story are also not mine just being teased by me.

Chapter 7 Nana nanana nana

The next day the happy couple woke up. Everybody woke up. It was a good morning. Everyone was getting ready to school. Except For master Kenobi who is still trying to get everybody uncursed.

" Good morning fellow jedi. How are all of you."? Master Kenobi said as he walked into the living room. Shaak Ti wasn't at the kitchen table. She was on the couch reading and writing something. Master Kenobi peeked over to her.

" Uh two carry the one plus eighty—" She muttered Master Kenobi interrupted her.

" Good Morning!" He yelled. Shaak Ti Jumped.

" THIRTY-SIX! Oh master Kenobi I'm sorry it's just this week is finals week and these high school subjects are really hard. What do I do?" She responded.

" Try your best, what about everyone else are you worried about your finals?" He asked. Everyone except Shaak Ti shrugged. Dierceice walked toward the sink and dumped her dish in the robot washer.

" Master Kenobi none of us care about the test because it has no effect towards our future, we're twenty-two year old Jedi Knights remember. As soon as everything's back to normal we won't be in high school. So why should we care. And the teacher droids suck in that high school." Dierceice said. Master Kenobi frowned.

" Never the less you should always take initiative " He responded

Anakin, Dierceice, Barriss, Shaak Ti, and Aayla walked to school. Then they passed by a group of kids wearing black. It was about five of them. Two girls, two boys and a female Twi'lek who was red. Anakin pointed and laughed at one of the boys.

" Hey Look Barriss It's a bunch of Goths, look there's your boyfriend." Anakin yelled. Dierceice gave him a cold look and slapped him upside his head. Then the boy stepped towards Anakin. He had blue hair and orangey red eyes. Something about him made Dierceice uneasy in the force but she didn't say anything.

" Its pronounced _sith_, eternally clueless one." The boy said. Then girl with fire red hair walked up to them alongside of the boy.

" Baby are they bothering you?" she whispered. He nodded his head no.

" I guess we finally found worthy enemies. At least these other ones look powerful and intelligent." He replied. Aayla stepped forward.

" Wait a minute, so you guys aren't goth, you're sith…" She responded Anakin rolled his eyes.

" What s the difference?" He sassed. Dierceice grew angry.

" Anakin shut up." She said as she slapped him upside his head.

" Let me introduce myself, I'm Geree (pronounced Jer-EE) This is my life partner Vann, This girl right here is Sashe and her twin brother Salver. And the Twi'lek's name is Bellaire. What are your names?" Geree said. Dierceice frowned. Aayla opened her mouth to answer but she stopped her through the force.

" If you really want to know you would come over to our table at lunch… you sith have a nice first half of school." Dierceice said as she gestured her group to follow her into the school. Geree walked towards Vann he had a serious face.

" What's the trouble my love?" She asked. He turned to her.

" Something about them, I can't put my finger on." He whispered.

" Do you think… is it possible?" She pondered. He closed his eyes.

" They were Jedi…." He whispered again as he lead his sith group into the high school.

Inside of the school Anakin stood in front of his locker that wouldn't open which frustrated him. He punched the door, and then he pulled the lock in attempt to pull it open. He finally gave up and collapsed on the floor.

" I want my notebook," He sobbed. Then Salver walked towards him.

" Hi I see you like my new locker combination I gave you. Oh and by the way I left a bucket of milk in there, you'd better try and learn the combinations before that milk becomes yogurt." Salver said with an evil grin.

" You fagot son of a bitch, I bet he loves to fuck his sister" Anakin muttered.

Shaak Ti sat in the classroom taking her test. Too bad for her because she fell asleep. So she failed the test too bad, who cares? Lets skip all the way to lunchtime. The whole gang sat at the table they were designated. The "NEW" loser table they didn't care though. They hate those kids anyway.

They all stood in the lunch line awaiting their public school pig slop.

" So what today's lunch line conversation about?" Barriss asked as she swung her head around.

" How much we hate Obi Wan Kenobi for making us go here every day" Aayla replied. The line moved up.

" I thought today was about how much we don't like these teacher droids?" Anakin asked. They all got their lunch and sat at their table and continued to talk.

" I hope those sith kids come over so I can kick their asses, that would be sweet." Aayla said as she took a bite out of her pizza.

" No we can hurt them yet first we need to find out more about them. But what do we do with that thingy master Kenobi told us to give some guy on the street." Dierceice said. Shaak Ti frowned.

" When did he say that? What thingy are you talking about?" Shaak Ti asked.

" When you were in the bathroom Master Kenobi gave Anakin a box thing and told him to give it to someone in the republic." Barriss answered. Anakin rubbed his chin.

"We should throw it in the sewer and say we delivered it to the republic." Anakin said.

" No that's too much work, we should burn it and say we threw it in the sewer." Aayla corrected. Dierceice rolled her eyes and slapped Anakin.

"OW!" He yelled.

" If you're all done being stupid, we have sith to investigate, their taking too long so we better go find them." Dierceice said as she continued to beat up Anakin. Suddenly some big buff guy slammed Anakin's lunch plate off the table.

" Hey baby I'm Derek, why don't go out with a real man." He said.

" No thanks, I'm not into bullies, no matter how big and muscular they are." Dierceice replied. Anakin stood up.

" Yeah, see she doesn't give in." Anakin said in pride.

" No dude you don't understand, I'm a professional high school bully. I Take your chick, I screw her then you challenge me to fight you, I take a dive and you slip me fifty republic credits. But since this chick is super hot I'll make it an even 60." Derek said.

" No way not even she wasn't my girlfriend, she won't even screw me you take her." Anakin replied. The Shaak Ti stood up towards Derek.

" But we can go out sometime…" She said.

" No thank Shaak I'm actually gay. That reminds me Anakin call me." He said as he gave Anakin his holo number.

" Why do gay guys love me?" Anakin asked.

" And why do I always find out the guy I'm flirting with is gay." Shaak Ti said angrily.

Then the sith finally came over.

" Geree, Vann walk with me talk with me, I think its time you tell me more about your selves." Anakin said.

" Forgive him he's an idiot…." Dierceice said anger. " My name is Dierceice this is—" she sighed hardly " Anakin. This is Aayla and Shaak ti, her over there that's Barriss. Sadly I have to say Anakin is right we need to go somewhere were no one will bother us." She continued.

" I agree" Vann replied.

All of them walked down the hallway. Aayla kept on giving Bellaire a cold look. Anakin kept on staring at Sashe. He noticed a patch over her left eye.

" What you think I'm ugly or something?" She yelled.

" How did you lose your left eye."? Anakin asked.

FLASH BACK

Count Dooku training a young girl with two pretty green eyes, with brown hair in a braided ponytail wearing a black cloak. Practicing saber battles.

" Control my central line. Horrible, you can do better than this. Ventress Heysey (Hai-ser

You disgust me." Count Dooku continued to insult her.

" I'm mostly powerful in the force master," She complained,

" Non-sense sith is powerful in everything they do now block my control." He responded. She fell to the ground sweat running down her face.

" Pathetic, you should be ashamed." He glared in disgust. He knelt beside her.

" I don't think you'll ever be good enough for sith…" He continued. She spat on his face.

" I'm going to pretend you didn't do that," he said as he wiped it off his face and lifted her to her feet.

" If you wish to be sith you need to be much better." He told her. She frowned.

" I'm mostly powerful in the force master," She said again holding back her hate.

" Stop saying that or I'm going to slap you, I do not care that you are a female, sith show no weakness or mercy." He said.

" But count Dooku my light saber is useless to me. I never use it in battles what's the point of training." She argued

" Jedi are unpredictable, you can't train for one thing and not train for another. You must know it all. And you are weak in saber skill." He continued.

"I hate you…" She said as wiped the sweat off her forehead.

" Then fight me and see if your worthy of the title of sith" He exclaimed.

She took out her light saber and jumped on the high limb of a tree. Dooku jumped on the other side. He tripped her from behind as she fell to the ground.

" If you can't beat me you shouldn't tell me what you think of me." He said as he fly back down to the ground. She got up and put away her lightsaber.

" You cocky son of a bitch I wish you would stop bothering me about this." She yelled

" You need your saber skills…" he whispered

" FUCK YOU AND YOUR SABER SKILLS, YOU CAN STICK I BOTH UP YOUR ASS" she yelled. Count Dooku frowned. She ignited her saber once more he did the same. Their sabers came together and shaped an "X" Then Dooku took his hand and pulled out her left eyeball. She fell to the ground bleeding from the eye socket.

" AHHHHHH OH MY GOD MY EYE I'LL KILL YOU I'LL KILL YOU, YOU WEAK SON OF A BITCH AHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY EYE" she continued to scream as she stumbled around.

" In the sith we do not tolerate disrespecting your master." He said as he walked away.

BACK TO REALITY

"Wow why didn't you just get a robot eye?" He asked.

" Count Dooku told me I couldn't I needed to stay this way so I can remember" she replied.

" Can I slap your right butt cheek and call you Cyclops?" He asked. Sashe frowned.

" No…"she whispered.

" Lets cut to the chase, you know we're sith we know your jedi." Vann said seriously. Dierceice scathed her head.

" So? What do you want from us? A saber battle right here? A fight to the death?" Dierceice asked. Geree rubbed her chin.

" I like the second one…" She said. Dierceice stared coldly at her.

" I was kidding dumbass." Dierceice started. " Y'know before today I thought sith was smart, but you all are just blood thirsty jedi." Dierceice mocked.

Vann initiated his lightsaber and walked towards her.

" Calm down big boy, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." Dierceice said calmly. He deactivated his light saber.

" 3:00 a.m. in the most deserted place in Coruscant." Vann stated.

" We'll have us a saber fight." Dierceice agreed. Anakin interpreted.

" Just so we know who's who, sith wears red and Jedi wears blue," Anakin added. Geree nodded in agreement.

" See ya tonight" Aayla said.

" Bye one eye" Anakin yelled. Salver gave him the finger.

" Do that again and you two would exact twins because I'll pull your fucking eye out" Anakin yelled.

At the apartment Shaak Ti told master Kenobi about them seeing sith at school.

" Hmmm so you guys are going to fight them tonight, why did you even agree to that and in the condition your in now, you shouldn't be fighting at all." Master Kenobi complained.

" We're not going to fight those losers, if we do we will win because how strong can they be one of them got there eyeball pulled out by count Dooku for crying out loud." Dierceice said as she put on some lipstick.

" Then where are you kids going?" Master Kenobi asked.

" To the teen party at the club, why did you think we were dressed up?" Aayla said. Anakin walked into the living room with a tight muscle tee and jeans.

" Dierceice where's my space pimp hat?" He asked. Master Kenobi lifted one of his eyebrows.

" Space pimp, back in my day it was a bad thing to act like one." He said. Barriss rolled her eyes.

" The conformist world of today has changed master Kenobi, bad things are now good things that's why I separate myself from all that crap" Barriss answered.

" See why can't you all be like Barriss?" Master Kenobi asked as he stood up. Aayla rolled her eyes.

" Master Kenobi we want to be cool while we're hiding, Barriss doesn't its our own choices, plus I don't want to be called a lesbian goth." Aayla replied. Bariss walked into the kitchen.

" I've never seen her act so mature…" Shaak Ti whispered. The Barriss ran out of the kitchen wielding a butcher knife.

" I'll kill you the stupid bitch!" she yelled. " Spoke too soon" Shaak ti sighed.

" HELP ME" Aayla yelled as Barriss chased her around the room.

" You two this childishness right now, stop it, stop it I said, see this is exactly why people don't respect the WNBA" he yelled.

" Okay Master Kenobi if anyone holomessages us tell us we'll be back at question mark" Dierceice yelled. Anakin walked up behind her and slapped her butt.

" Those pants are little too tight babe" He whispered. Dierceice giggled then grabbed a shovel and hit him in his face.

" I… Told….you. Never do that never touch me like that, If you want to touch you asked permission—" She yelled as he fell to the floor.

" M'KAY?" She continued, he nodded his head in agreement. They all walked out of the apartment every one dressed in blue. On their way to the biggest coolest club in Coruscant. They stood in a long line waiting to get into the " Golden Speeder" name of the club.

" Uggh I hate waiting why don't we tell them we're jedi then we'll get in." Shaak Ti complained.

" Asshole if we tell them we're jedi and preforming illegal acts they won't ever let us in. then what do we do genius?" Aayla replied. Anakin got confused.

" What could a club be doing that illegal?" He asked, they all gave him a blank look.

"Oh never mind…" He responded. Dierceice pointed to the front.

" Look we're almost there" She yelled.

" Oh yeah baby." A male Twi'lek behind her said.

" Do I know you?" Dierceice said calmly "You Puss dripping sack of double smoked BUTT JERKY!" She yelled.

" Geez sorry Didn't mean to bring out the evil in a pretty girl" He responded.

" Yes finally!" Aayla jumped for joy, The bounce was huge bald guy.

" Verification that you are over 14 please." He asked. All of them panicked they did know they needed ID's.

" Umm give us a sec." Dierceice replied. The huddled together in a circle.

" Okay what do we do now?" Anakin asked.

" Umm kick his ass?" Aayla pondered.

" Sorry I'm not in the mood to get arrested tonight…" Barriss replied.

" Maybe we should eat his brain a go in" Anakin pondered as well.

" Why is it when something doesn't go your way your first reaction is to eat it?" Shaak Ti asked

FLASH BACK

" OH MY GOD ANAKIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Shaak Ti yelled as she watched Anakin eating the holotelevisoin. He looked up with a frown.

" I couldn't find the remote…" He replied

BACK TO REALITY

" Okay so what that was one time…" He responded.

" Oh yeah remember when you couldn't open the door?" Shaak Ti asked.

" We're getting off the subject, does any of you know how to do the mind trick crap?" Dierceice asked.

" You Can't?" Barriss asked.

" No I can I just do it wrong most of the time." She finished.

" Okay theres only one way we decide who does it… NOT IT!" Shaak Ti yelled.

" NOT IT" Barriss said

"NOT IT" Dierceice and Aayla said in unison.

" Not aww shit…" Anakin started " I have to do it don't I," He finished.

Every one nodded their head yes. Anakin sighed hardly

" Dammit…" he whispered. He walked up to the bouncer.

" You will let us into the club…" Anakin started.

"I will let you into the club" The bouncer replied. Anakin smiled in please.

" You will tell the bartender to give us free drinks…" He continued

" I will tell the bartender to give you free drinks." The bouncer replied.

" You will dance around like a monkey for two—" Anakin started until Barriss stopped him.

" Lets not go crazy Anakin." Barriss said.

They finally got into the club everyone shook their ass off except for Dierceice and Barriss they hated dancing. Of course Anakin got drunk out off his mind and collapsed on the bar.

" Anakin please stop drinking your embarrassing us…" Barriss pleaded.

" I once knew a chick, you look like her, and she wasn't neither." Anakin started " Duh I'm a good Jedi…" He continued. Barriss frowned.

" Anakin please I love you like a brother that I never wanted…" Barriss yelled

" Out of my way bitch' he said as he pushed her to the side as he walked towards the dance floor.

Aayla walked over to Dierceice and tapped her shoulder.

" Dierceice it's the sith kids there here…" Aayla whispered. Dierceice turned around and saw Vann and Geree at the doorway.

" what do we do?" Aayla asked. Dierceice took a sip from her drink.

" Nothing, they aren't doing anything to us so we won't do anything. Now go dance." Dierceice replied. And turned back around.

" JEDI…" Vann yelled. Dierceice turned back around .

" And now we have a problem." Dierceice whispered calmly. She walked towards Vann and was all up in his face. The music stopped.

" what do you want…" Dierceice whispered. Vann pushed her back.

" Our thirst for jedi blood is strong, we couldn't wait any longer." He replied.

" Oh and by the way Aayla you think you're a bad ass but you're really weak." Bellaire yelled.

" Uggh Bitch…" Aayla coughed out.

" How's it going one eye?" Anakin asked. Sashe gave him a cold stare.

" I had enough of his one eye jokes" she replied.

" We have to settle this now" Geree yelled.

" Fine Then" Dierceice whispered. Suddenly, Michael Jackson music came on. The sith and the Jedi we're dressed in 1985 clothes.

" _Don't wanna see ya face better disappear. The fires in their eyes say enough So Beat It! Just beat IT! You better run you better do what you can. Do wanna see no blood, don't be a macho man. You wanna be tuff do what you can so beat it just Beat IT! But you wanna be bad just…" -Anakin singing_

"_BEAT IT BEAT IT , NO ONE WANTS TO BE DEFEATED. IT DOESN'T MATTER Whose WRONG OR RIGHT just BEAT IT BEAT IT, just BEAT IT." All the jedi sang in unison._

_They also danced, it was pretty cool actually._

" _Beat it, Beat it, and Beat it. No one wants to be defeated, show them how cool strong in a fight it doesn't matter who's wrong or right just beat it beat it, beat it beat it" Everyone in the club was dancing and singing. It's funny how Michael Jackson effect a club filled with humans and aliens._

" Wait, wait stop we're sith we don't break out into song that's gay. Let just start slicing jedi" Geree yelled as she swung her light saber at Shaak Ti and Shaak Ti ducked and took out her light saber.

" Yes Bloody Satisfaction!" Sashe Yelled as she hurled her drink into Anakin 's face.

" Listen bitch I will kick your Cyclops ass." He yelled.

" Bring it you dick…." She yelled. Dierceice climbed up onto and table with a bullhorn.

" Every one stop if you want to fight we can't do it here. To the cruisers!" She yelled. The sith got outside first. They Saw the Jedi's speeder and figured if they stole it, they would get ticked off. And they did

" You Bastards they stole our cruiser, COME BACK YOU BASTARDS." Aayla yelled.

" Now what do we do?" Shaak Ti asked. Dierceice looked around the land lot.

" Do what Grand Theft Auto taught us to do steal us a cruiser…" She whispered with pride. They stole a purple cruiser and drove as fast they could. Until one of there engines blew out.

" We're stopping…" Dierceice whispered in panic.

" Fix it, fix it, fix it, fix it, fix it, fix it, fix it, fix It" Anakin said repeatedly.

" Only master Kenobi would know how to fix it." Dierceice replied. Barriss gave her blank stare.

" Are you serious?" Barriss asked. Dierceice nodded her head. Everyone sighed hardly.

" Crap..." Aayla whispered.

" We have to run all the way there," Dierceice yelled as she jumped out. She ran towards the cruiser the sith had stole from them.

" What is she doing?" Barriss yelled as she ran behind her. Shaak Ti ran up beside her.

" Stealing our cruiser back. DUH!"

They finally reached their destination. They jumped out of the cruiser and waited for the jedi.

" Where are they?" Sashe asked. Salver looked around.

" I sense a presence yet I see nothing…" Salver whispered.

" One of them is already here…" Geree whispered as she looked under the cruiser. Dierceice was on the other side holding on to the door of the cruiser she reached for her lightsaber. And flipped over the cruiser.

" JEDI!" Vann Yelled. He swung his lightsaber back and forth toward Dierceice he tripped her and leaned beside her.

" Where are the rest? Huh tell me or I'll kill your master." Vann yelled.

" Those are empty words to me, you don't even know my master." Dierceice yelled as she squirmed.

" If you tell me I'll spare you…" He held his lightsaber near her throat. She spat in his face.

" Not, smart." He whispered Anakin came out of nowhere and pushed him to the ground.

" No one touches my lady…" Anakin whispered as he activated his lightsaber. Sashe tapped his shoulder.

" Huh?" He asked. She punched him into face.

" Bitch…" he whispered. " One eyed bitch."

" You and I have Unfinished business. And now I'm going to kill your ass. I can't believe was actually attracted to you." Sashe whispered. She activated her lightsaber.

" Lucky for me she's bad at lightsaber skills…" Anakin whispered.

Aayla attempted to take out her lightsaber. Bellaire stopped her and punched her in the face. Aayla kicked her and pushed her. Bellaire tried to Aayla, Aayla tried to kick Bellaire they both fell. Bellaire attempted to get her lightsaber. Aayla spit (And I mean a really huge loogie) in Bellaire's face. Bellaire wiped it off her eyes.

" Gross…." She whispered. She Punched Aayla kicked her. Bellaire jump kicked her and Aayla fell. Bellaire picked up her lightsaber and ignited it. She saw Aayla with her lightsaber as well.

" I like to collect the lightsaber 's of the jedi I kill, so in the immediate future that lightsaber will be mine." Bellaire whispered.

" Bitch… You don't have a future…" Aayla whispered. They charged at each other. Their light sabers formed an "X" then Aayla swung her lightsaber the other way and chopped off Bellaire's left arm. Bellaire fell to the ground.

" AHHH YOU BITCH, YOU FUCKING BICTH YOU CHOPPED OFF MY ARM YOU BITCH I'LL GET YOU SECURA AND WHEN I DO I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU YOU BITCH!" Bellaire continued to yelled.

" Gee, I feel so bad Bellaire let me help you up…" Aayla said in pity. She held out her hand. Bellaire let out her right arm. Aayla helped her up the kneed her in to the stomach.

" Syke!" Aayla yelled. ' You bitch, I'll get you yeah walk your ugly blue ass away you bitch." Bellaire yelled as she attempted to get off the ground.

" Why do you hate so much Geree?" Shaak Ti asked.

" Maybe because your—" Geree started then she lunged towards Shaak Ti Let out her left foot and Geree tripped into the dirt.

" You sith really need to work on your surprise techniques…" She whispered. She took out a syringe (A needle) and stuck it into Geree's right ass cheek.

" Good night crazy bitch …" Shaak Ti whispered. And walked away.

Barriss stood in front of Salver.

" Time to fight…" She whispered

" To death into eternal darkness." Salver replied.

" Into the numb pit of hell" She said. They stared at each other. They started making out.

" Not here, they might see us…" Salver whispered as he pulled her under the cruiser.

" Okay bitch lets do this" Anakin whispered.

" Quit talking and hit me." Sashe whispered.

" Guess what bitch" Anakin whispered.

" What" She asked.

" You're a Cyclops." He yelled.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHH DIE YOU BASTARD." She yelled as they lunged at each other and swung each other light sabers at each other. Sashe began to struggle. She dropped her light saber and began to choke Anakin through the force. Anakin's feet lifted of the ground. Then He reached out his hand and snatched out her other eyeball.

She fell down and began to scream.

" AHH I CAN'T SEE I CAN'T SEE. YOU SON OF A BITCH. YOU BASTARD I'LL GET YOU MY EYE AHHH I CAN'T SEE I'LL FIND YOU, YOU BASTARD!" She yelled as the blood dripped from her eye socket. She stumbled around trying to find him.

" Here's a suggestion if you ever want to see again at least get one robot eye stupid bitch because you might not be able to see, but I'm going to do something to your eyeball that will make it useless." Anakin whispered. He squeezed her eyeball in his robot hand and rubbed it on her pant leg.

"No one tries to choke Anakin Skywalker through the force stupid bitch." Anakin whispered as he walked away.

Dierceice looked Vann in the eye. Vann activated his lightsaber, as did Dierceice.

" May the best one of us win" Vann whispered.

" Oh don't worry I will…" Dierceice replied. She jumped up in the air and swung her lightsaber. Vann flipped up and swung his red lightsaber. They fought and fought. (I hate doing detail plus I'm sort of tired right now) Vann pushed her and she fell to the ground like a meteor.

" Oh how the Jedi have fallen, and now I'm going to put you out of your misery…" Vann

Whispered as he lifted his lightsaber about to stab her. Dierceice reached for her lightsaber with force her lightsaber activated and swung into her hand right after it chopped off Vann's right leg.

" Oh god my leg…" He yelled as he wiggled on the ground.

Dierceice stood up and looked down at him as her eyes turned purple and she started to giggle.

" You really thought you we're going to beat me. You must be more of an asshole than I thought you were." Dierceice laughed. Vann looked up in despair.

" You think this is over jedi, don't worry I give you my word—" Vann gasped. Dierceice continued to laugh.

" The word of a weak sith like you is worth less than nothing…" She said as pushed him down into the ground with her foot. He passed out. She walked away.

Dierceice looked around. She saw all the injured sith she knew her team was all right. But she just wanted to make sure.

" Is everyone alright?" Dierceice yelled as she latched her light saber back onto her belt.

" No" all of the sith yelled.

" I'm not talking to you bastards, I warned you dumb apes that us jedi will kick your ass now look at you, that one has no eyes. That one has one arm. That one has one leg. And the other one is lying perfectly still for some reason." Dierceice said as she opened her cruiser door. Every one got on.

"Some one's missing…" Aayla said. Everyone looked around.

" She's right where's Salver and Barriss" Anakin agreed. Shaak Ti looked under the cruiser and gasped

" Barriss how could you…" Dierceice yelled. They all saw Barriss and Salver making out Salver had black lipstick all over his face and Barriss's shirt was open.

" Hey! He came on to me…" Barriss yelled. Dierceice pulled Barriss into the cruiser.

" Just get your ass in the cruiser…" Dierceice yelled as the cruiser quickly flew away.

" Call ME!" Salver yelled as the cruiser flew away.

" That bitch isn't going to call me" salver whispered. He looked around and saw all of his fellow sith on the ground in pain then he felt all of their pain all of the sudden he ran over and knelt beside his sister who was continually bleeding from her eye socket.

" Who did this to you Sashe?" he whispered

" Anakin…Skywalker…" She gasped. As she fell asleep from loss of blood and weakness.

Vann reached for his communicator and signaled Count Dooku.

" Count… Dooku…." He whispered

" What Vann…" he replied.

" We… Have…failed…all of us… except for Salver is terribly injured… please pick us up. We are in the deserted part of coruscant hurry some of us don't have much time." Vann whispered into the communicator.

" You have brought shame to the sith. I'm coming right now." Count Dooku whispered.

Count Dooku picked them all up and took them to the medical ward in his temple. He transmitted a message to Darth Sidious.

" How was their mission?" Sidious asked.

" They failed terribly…" Dooku replied.

" State their injury's" Sidious told them.

" Vann's right leg has been cut off, Bellaire's arm was cut off. Geree is in a bad coma and Sashe's eye has been snatched out." Dooku said.

" Dooku I already told you not to do that, last time you did that child services stayed on us like stink on an ass." Sidious yelled

" No it wasn't me this time. I was Anakin Skywalker." Dooku yelled.

" When everyone recovers bring them back here so they can change back to the original age. I am very disappointed in all of you; you couldn't even defeat the greatest jedi in their weakest state. You have failed the sith" Sidious replied.

" Wait, Darth Sidious, please before you change us back give us one more chance we won't fail you." Vann whispered. Darth Sidious lowered his head.

" I will give you one chance, this time you better not fail me." Sidious whispered as the transmission disappeared.

All of the jedi arrived to their apartment. They rang the doorbell.

Master Kenobi was sleep.

" That's right Adi Gallia lick all of the wimp cream off." He muttered in his sleep.

Dierceice kept ringing the doorbell.

" C'mon open you bastard…" Aayla whispered.

" I need to go in my room and have Anakin rub my feet" Dierceice yelled.

" Yes! Are you going to wear that short leather skirt I got you for Christmas?" Anakin asked.

" Only if you're a good boy…" Dierceice whispered.

" MASTER KENOBI OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" Shaak Ti yelled master Kenobi woke up and opened to door.

" My god kids you look like shit…" Master Kenobi whispered. Aayla gave him a cold look.

" What happened to you?" He asked.

" The sith came to the club we were in. They made us fight them…" Shaak Ti started.

" Then what happened…"? Master Kenobi anticipated.

" What do you think happened we kicked their Asses."? Aayla yelled as she collapsed on the couch.

" I thought being stuck as teens was like a vacation from being jedi, but sith always have to ruin shit y'know…" Dierceice say said as she took off her books and sat in a soft chair.

" You can't spell sith with out shit…" Anakin sighed.

" Master Kenobi you have to worry about us bothering you tonight we're so tired we're going to turn in for the night." Dierceice whispered.

" Aww no feet rubbing…" Anakin yelled.

" Anakin we all know that's you and Dierceice 's code for sex." Barriss yelled.

" At least I wasn't screwing that sith loser under our cruiser…" Dierceice whispered.

" See mater Kenobi we are all very grumpy. We need rest please leave us alone." Aayla whispered

" Okay goodnight kids." Master Kenobi whispered as he walked out of the room.

" Please can I rub your feet."? Anakin pleaded to Dierceice.

"Not tonight Anakin, I have a head ache" Dierceice walked away to wards her room and slammed the door. Anakin got angry and ran after her.

" You bitch! That is so cliché it's not even funny. Fine it didn't wanna do it anyway. Where's that magazine I had? If anyone wants me I'll be in the bathroom." Anakin yelled.

" No Anakin stop don't do it! Anakin I don't want catch you doing that thing you do again." Aayla yelled.

" Then don't walk in on me when I'm in the bathroom you stupid bitch." Anakin yelled as he slammed the bathroom door.

" Anakin you better not be in there doing what I think what your doing!" Aayla banged on the door.

" GO AWAY LEAVE ME ALONE YOU BLUE BITCH" Anakin yelled again.

"Never!" Aayla replied

That is a long ass chapter and I am tired as hell, but I'm glad people like it. R&R please. Sorry to sound harsh but I've been watching lots of futurama

SEE YA JERK WADS!


	8. Chapter 8:New cast member thats unwanted

Greetings fellow star wars fans. I read your replies and I do appreciate them all and please continue to reply, y'know I like writing chapters like that. This is the next chapter of my insane story. This is a chapter I have long awaited to write. So enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except Dierceice I don't own the song lyrics recited in this chapter.

On to one of my favorite chapters.

Chapter 8 M'kay

Everyone woke up they all got ready for school. Until a transmission of a teacher droid appeared.

" Attention students of Coruscant nebula high school. Today the spring vacation begins don't bother showing up because we will be armed and we will kill you. Have a nice vacation." The droid yelled as it disappeared.

"YES! Vacation so what do we do with our free time?" Aayla said. Master Kenobi walked in.

"I'll tell you what you're going to do, your going to clean this apartment. I can't stand the smell of Anakin' s armpit anymore." Master Kenobi said. Everyone groaned.

" But its vacation…" Dierceice groaned. Master Kenobi frowned

" I told you guys to take care of this apartment but you failed to care of it so you have to clean this big heaping mess, while I go find a way for us to be normal again." Master Kenobi.

"When you go out your not looking for a cure your in the strip club all day…" Shaak Ti replied.

" Uggh… gotta go" Master Kenobi yelled as he ran out of the door.

" Now what do we do." Barriss whispered.

" Lets have a jerry Springer show." Anakin said. Everyone agreed.

" Okay how do we do that?" Aayla asked.

" The host just comes out of no where and we start doing stuff to it." Anakin replied.

" Okay" They all said in unison.

" Welcome to the Jerry Springer show, Today my guest Jedi knights Aayla Secura, Shaak Ti, and Barriss Offe are here to tell one of their friends a secret. Aayla." Jerry said.

" Well Jerry, we are here to tell our friends boyfriend sucks. He is such a jerk," Aayla said.

" Yeah and he rude and sometimes he doesn't shower and we're tiered of living with him." Shaak Ti added.

" Well let's bring out your friend… Dierceice" Jerry said. Dierceice walked out.

" You bitch how dare you bring me on this trailer trash show to tell me you don't like Anakin. You could have told me that at home!" Dierceice yelled.

" Okay stop! Stop! This isn't working out. Lets do something else." Anakin whispered.

" Lets pull pranks on master Kenobi." Barriss replied. Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

" Or go to sleep…." Dierceice said.

" I like that one…" Aayla said.

" Yeah lets go to sleep we just finished sith ass, we need rest." Anakin whispered.

" Okay " Barriss whispered as they all went to their rooms and went to sleep

" Wake up kids I need you" Master Kenobi said.

" No I wanna go nap, nap…" Anakin whispered.

" Okay kids we need to have a little talk." He yelled angrily.

" Actually we were planning on having montage, it sounded friggin fun." Dierceice yelled.

" Yeah that's the thing, you guys are having too much fun and master Yoda says I'm responsible for you so if you do something to get your selves in trouble, like what you've been doing lately, gets me in trouble." He replied.

"So.." Anakin whispered.

" Uggh just clean the apartment while I'm gone master Yoda has news for me about the curse." Master Kenobi whispered.

" Okay" Barriss yelled. Master Kenobi walked out of the apartment.

" Oh we'll clean the apartment alright. Everybody get your light sabers." Dierceice whispered.

Master Kenobi stood before the jedi council.

" So how are our young jedi doing?" Adi Gallia asked. Master Kenobi sighed hardly.

" Good" He whispered.

" Lying bastard…" Agen Kolar whispered.

" I heard that…" Kenobi whispered.

" tell us the truth master Kenobi…" Master Windu whispered.

" Okay they all are… HORRIBLE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THEN THEIR LIKE ANAKIN PLUS FIVE. I CAN'T STAND IT ANY LONGER! THEY GET ON MY LAST NERVES!" Master Kenobi yelled.

" Okay we must dwell on this out burst of anger…_ he's fucking nuts!_" Kit Fisto said.

" I Heard that too why is everyone against me today?" Master Kenobi asked. Then he got a transmission from Anakin.

"Master Kenobi…" Anakin yelled.

" What…" Kenobi replied.

" I was wondering where is the cleaning equipment ?" Anakin asked

" Why do you need to know, you just clean you know how to clean don't you Anakin you used to clean on Tatoonie didn't you…"

" Don't disrespect my planet you bastard." Anakin yelled.

" Excuse us for minute…" Master Kenobi whispered to the jedi council and turned into a corner of the room.

" I'm in an important meeting. Leave me alone" Master Kenobi yelled.

" But I need to know where the supplies are." Anakin replied.

" Just clean there's soap on the washing machine." Kenobi yelled

" But I need other stuff …" Anakin whispered

" JUST DO IT DAMMIT, I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT WHAT YOU NEED. YOU JUST HAVE TO CLEAN; IF YOU CLEANED MORE OFTEN YOU WOULD KNOW WHERE IT IS. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Master Kenobi yelled and turned off his transmitter.

He turned around and looked at the jedi council staring at him in shock. His transmitter turned back on with Anakin on it.

" Master where is your towels, in attempt to clean I've made quite the mess." Anakin said with a smirk.

" GRRR AHHHHHHHH!" Master Kenobi yelled in anger and threw his transmitter in the air and sliced it in half with his lightsaber.

" Another burden, I'd hate to give you. Cursed as well, a well-known senator to the jedi has been. Until further notice, leave her in your hands I do." Yoda said.

" Senator Amidala?" Master Kenobi whispered.

" We're lost contact with master Kenobi, either he's in a tunnel or he has destroyed his transmitter." Anakin said.

" Fine lets just clean the house…" Aayla whispered.

" No I have a better idea. Lets clean the house with our light sabers." Dierceice said. Aayla scratched her head.

" How do we do that?" Aayla asked. Dierceice got up and activated her lightsaber.

" Let me just put it this way—" Dierceice swung her lightsaber and sliced the lamp in half.

" Lets clean all of master Kenobi 's stuff." Dierceice finished. Everyone smirked and ran throughout the house.

Anakin sliced through very expensive plates with his light saber.

" Master Kenobi 's china is clean." Anakin yelled.

Aayla stood in the bathroom and saw master Kenobi's favorite soaps. She sliced them all into tiny pieces.

" Master Kenobi 's bathroom is clean!" Aayla yelled.

Shaak Ti stood in front of master Kenobi's bedroom she smiled evilly.

" Heh He, jack pot" she whispered.

The door of the apartment flew open. Dierceice smile of happiness became a frown.

It was Padme and Master Kenobi standing in the doorway.

" Guess who's your new roommate!" Padme yelled in delight. Dierceice tackled her and started to punch her in the face.

" What? You came back for more Bitch!" Dierceice yelled as she continued to beat the living shit out of Padme. Then she started choking her. (Not with the force with her bare hands.)

" Please stop, I'm just here because I'm cursed like you…" Padme choked. Dierceice let go of her and stood up.

" Master Kenobi how could you bring republic scum to our home." Dierceice whispered.

Master Kenobi shook his head.

" You kids are just going to have to get along, stop holding grudges," Master Kenobi yelled as he left the room.

" Bitch…" Dierceice whispered.

"Bitch…" Padme replied.

" Slut…" Dierceice yelled.

" Whore!" Padme yelled"

" Galactic prostitute" Dierceice yelled.

" Butch!" Padme yelled back. Everyone gasped. Everyone left the room and left

" That was so hateful…" Aayla whispered as they all left the room.

" Bitch…" Dierceice whispered. Anakin held her hand. Padme sat in the room alone.

" lonely, I'm so lonely. I have nobody to call my own." Padme sung quietly.

Padme walked down the hallway toward her new bedroom.

" Its so big and empty." Padme whispered. Shaak Ti stood in the doorway.

" Time for dinner brown eyed bitch, oh and F.Y.I in this house that your nickname." Shaak ti whispered.

Everyone sat in his or her dinner chair. Barriss was still in her nightclothes. Master Kenobi stared at her.

" Sorry everyone I over slept…" Barriss whispered. Master Kenobi sighed hardly.

" Until 5:00 p.m. Barriss…" He replied. Everyone at his or her 's dinner chair.

" Umm Dierceice…" Padme whispered.

" Yes brown eyed bitch." Dierceice replied.

" I just wanted to say sorry. I really want to be your friend I want to be everyone's friend." Padme said. Everyone stayed quiet.

" Would you like to hang out with us later on after dinner." Shaak Ti asked.

" I'd love to." Padme replied.

All of them stood outside wearing all black. Of course Padme over did her outfit like she always does, She had her hair shaped like bat ears and a black spandex outfit on. Anakin gave Padme a weapon.

" This is called a paint ball gun, can you say paint ball?" Anakin asked. Padme frowned.

" I'm new not an idiot Anakin…" Padme replied.

" Really, I heard other wise…."Dierceice whispered as she cocked her gun.

" Today is a Tuesday so we usually destroy other people's houses so we can take out our anger on other people…." Shaak Ti said.

"Okay do you know how to work that thing?" Anakin asked. Padme nodded her head in agreement.

" Show me…" Anakin said. Padme pulled to trigger and lost complete control of the gun. When she stopped she saw that everyone was covered with paint.

" Oppsie…." She whispered as she bit on her index finger. Barriss whipped off the paint that was covering her eyes.

" Lets kill that bitch…." Barriss whispered as she ran towards her. Dierceice stopped her.

" Barriss I know you hate this bitch as much as I do, but Master Kenobi is right, we do have to get along in order to find a cure to the curse okay lets start our rampage… Aayla and Shaak Ti is with me, Anakin you take the rookie and Barriss with you. Lets go! Jedi…. And senator MOVE OUT!" Dierceice whispered.

Anakin knelt in the bush. He looked around no one was around so they couldn't get caught.

" Ready, open fire!" Anakin whispered as they began to color the house different colors. Padme had difficulty firing her gun.

" Anakin…" she tapped his shoulder

" I'm busy…." Anakin replied.

" Anakin something's wr—" Padme whispered.

" Leave me alone I'm trying to destroy here…." Anakin whispered.

"I can't my fire my gun!" Padme whispered.

" Turn the safety off asshole…." Anakin said as he pressed one of the buttons on Padme's gun and suddenly her gun fired off and made a whole bunch of noise.

" What happening? What's happening?" Padme yelled Anakin slapped her. Anakin fumbled with the gun.

" You idiot you didn't have the silencer on!" Anakin yelled.

" HEY WHO'S OUT THERE? I HAVE A VACCUM CLEANER AND I'M NOT TO USE!" A man in the house said.

" SHUT UP ASSHOLE" A woman yelled. She walked out the house with a shot gun and

Fired in the air.

" Uh oh…." Padme whispered.

" Cheese it!" Anakin as they all ran away.

Dierceice and her team laid on the grass and reloaded their guns they had just finished destroying the seventh house. Until Dierceice saw Anakin running towards them…

" HELP US CICI! HELP US" Anakin yelled. Dierceice pull him to the ground by the collar.

" What the hell is wrong with you, you big IDIOT!" Dierceice whispered angrily. Anakin frowned.

" Padme got us caught, we are fucking running for our lives." Anakin whispered.

" That is the last straw, lets ditch that bitch she is going to ruin our not getting caught record." Dierceice replied. Padme ran down the street. And looked their way.

" Don't look at her, she'll see us, don't look…" Shaak Ti told Aayla. Aayla put her binoculars to her eyes and look straight Padme's way.

" I said don't look" Shaak Ti whispered.

" I'm not looking at her…." Aayla lied. Padme waved her arms in the air.

" HEY GUYS THE COPS ARE AFTER ME WE HAVE TO GO TO THE NEXT HOUSE." Padme yelled.

" Hey! What are you kids doing on my lawn?" The man screamed out the window.

" What the hell is wrong with you?" Dierceice yelled.

" Ummm" Padme replied.

" You just gave away our position. Now were f—" Dierceice was interrupted by a gun shot coming towards the group of young jedi and the stupid senator.

" Cheese It" Dierceice shouted as they all ran down the street. Barriss ran up beside her.

" We could have killed her, but no we need to get along…." Barriss shouted. Dierceice frowned.

" Stop rubbing it in my face. I can figure this out. All we need is to lose the cops then get home as quick as possible. After all master Kenobi thinks we go to the bowling alley every Tuesday…." Dierceice shouted. As they ran down the street,

" Let go some where already this hairstyle is not good for running." Padme shouted. Everyone gave her a cold look.

" Well you could were your hair loose like a normal human…." Aayla shouted back.

" Yeah so either suck it up, or get caught by the galactic cops bat ears." Shaak Ti yelled.

" I can't help it I'm a senator, I have to look beautiful." Padme replied.

" Lets hide here…" Dierceice shouted as she climbed in the trash bin.

" I am not hiding in garbage…" Padme whispered. Everyone got in and closed the lid.

" Fine at least you'll look beautiful in your mug shot" Barriss shouted. Padme's eyes widened.

" Mug shot no way… Make room for me." Padme yelled as she climbed in.

Two hours later….

" I'm tiered Anakin can I lean on your big strong shoulder." Padme whispered seductively.

" Sorry going out with Dierceice back off…" He sassed.

" Its all your fault we're in here Padme." Shaak ti said.

" I'm sorry guys I'm trying really hard to be like you but I guess I'm so used to the life of luxury…" Padme whispered. Aayla frowned.

" Trying is just a fancy word for fucking up," Aayla whispered.

" Life of luxury, oh no sweetie this has nothing to do with luxury, the only reason you keep fucking us up is because you are a goody two shoes. You haven't done one horrible heartless thing in your whole life. That's why when you were queen of Naboo you couldn't run the show. You fucked them, and now your fucking us as we speak…" Dierceice shouted.

" Heh he…." Anakin giggled.

" Right now is not the time Anakin." Dierceice yelled.

" I think the cops gave up by now chief." Aayla said.

They all climbed out of the trash bin. Dierceice looked across the street. She saw a bar.

" Lets hide in that bar for a while…" Dierceice whispered.

They walked into the bar and sat on all the empty stools. Anakin sat next to Dierceice then Padme was next to him. He was squeezed in the middle of them. Aayla sat in between Shaak Ti and Barriss.

" Anakin remember when we used to go to the bar and make out…." Padme whispered.

" Leave me alone Padme…." Anakin started. " Cici what are we going to do?"

" Right now we're boned Ani…." Dierceice whispered.

"Padme how did you become fifteen again." Aayla asked.

" Well it all started when I was visiting the Fourth Moon of Yavin." Padme started.

Flash Back

Padme in her senatorial clothing sat in her chair watching her Holo-vision. She looked through the programs searching for the news. She grew tired and changed into her sleeping gown and went to bed. Then an assassin walked into her hotel room. R2 chirped in fear.

" What is it R-too, is there trouble speaking of which were' s Threepio?" Padme whispered.

" Miss Padme! Miss Padme! There is a woman here claiming she is going to curse us!" 3-PO shouted.

" What do you mean Threepio?" Padme said as she walked into the living room. She looked around and saw nothing. Then turned around.

" Threepio you must be malfunctioning no one is here." Padme whispered. Then a figure dressed in all black. Pushed her and began to beat Padme up. Padme fell to the floor bleeding out of her mouth.

" MISS PADME! NO!" 3-PO shouted. The assassin quickly turned around.

" SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She yelled the assassin was obviously a woman because of the woman like voice and figure. She Shot 3-PO and he shut down. Then R2 began to chirp and squeak.

" You want some too trash can!" She yelled. R2-D2 rolled out of the room in fear. The assassin looked down at Padme and began to recite some language. She held a large old book. Then aimed her gun towards Padme. Padme gasped for her life.

" Just before I shoot you…. Let me ask, why does everyone in the galaxy want to kill you?" She asked.

" I'm…. a…. very…important…. senator... I. …Represent…. Naboo and—" Padme whispered.

" No one asked for your life story…." She said as she shot Padme in the head assuming she was dead. The assassin took off her mask and revealed her brown braided hair and her one green eye. The other eye being covered by a patch, She picked up her belongings and left the hotel room. She walked down the hallway and then her transmitter opened.

" Ah Chancellor, sad news Senator Amidala is dead. Don't worry Darth Sidious I got her she's dead…" (Well we all now who the assassin is so I'm just going to start putting her name.) Sashe said.

" How?" Sidious asked.

" Well incase she's alive I recited a the curse you told me about, I shot her in the head. If you start feeling sensitive go to the fourth moon of Yavin, buy a bunch of flowers and then go to the cemetery and lay them on the grave. Because that will be the final and unknown resting place of Padme Naberrie Amidala." Sashe whispered.

Back to Reality"

" Oh by the way Anakin your robot was shot…" Padme started.

" Its okay I didn't like Threepio anyway…" Anakin replied

" Two days later I was in Coruscant hospital and I was fifteen again." Padme finished.

" But how could you be alive you got shot in the head?" Shaak Ti asked.

" They gave me a metal plate in my head." Padme said as she knocked on the left side of her head that made a big "donk" sound.

" So it's a conspiracy…" Anakin added.

" Anakin we got cursed because I stole the space gypsy's necklace, which was mine first…." Dierceice corrected.

" Oh yeah that's right…" Anakin whispered.

" Its seems like their trying to hurt us in our condition…." Padme started.

" NO DUH! Of course they are they want us dead asshole. That plasma blast didn't just happen get you in your head. They were aiming for your head. They we're n't just trying. They were doing. We have to take action before we are all dead and before they do this to the rest of the Jedi order." Dierceice yelled passionately. Padme cleared her throat purposely. Dierceice sighed hardly.

" And the republic…" Dierceice finished.

" Padme's not helping us she's hurting us I mean look at us we're fighting in a bar…" Aayla shouted

" Its not my fault I'm not like any one of you." Padme yelled.

" Yes your right it's our fault for even letting you come along. We were much better the way we were." Shaak Ti said.

" I agree and she needs to be more serious and get over the fact that our relationship is over and that I'm Dierceice now and I know I love her." Anakin yelled.

" Anakin that's not the subject…" Dierceice yelled.

" Its never anything for Anakin is it Dierceice? You treat him like shit and he worships you, When he tells you he loves you, you don't even say anything. Its like he's the woman and you're the man. Its not fair" Padme yelled.

" Its none of your business how our relationship works after all who are you to judge me bitch, your just a silly ho…" Dierceice replied.

" I'm a silly ho? You're a heartless ice queen bitch." Padme yelled.

" That tares it…" Dierceice whispered. She tackled her and began to kick her ass.

" You talk all that shit but you can't fight!" Dierceice yelled. The wrestled each other on the floor.

" We have to do something they are giving us away." Shaak Ti shouted.

" Shhh! Cat fight… I might see a boob." Anakin yelled as her stared in awe. Aayla hit him over the head with a chair.

" You bitch I'll kill you! You bitch" Anakin yelled as they started to fight.

" I can't take you assholes anymore…" Shaak Ti yelled

" Who you calling an asshole jerk wad!" Barriss yelled as she punched Shaak Ti in the face.

" I have to stop this," The storeowner said as he called the galactic police.

The police walked into the bar. They were all really young about seventeen years old.

" Okay break it up!" The chief said.

" OOO hold still sexy baby," He whispered as he gazed at Dierceice. He pried her and Padme apart then cuffed her.

" What's your name?" He asked.

" None of your damn business…" Dierceice replied.

"Oooo your feisty I love that…" He said.

At the jailhouse everyone sat in the cell. The group had their own cell together. It would have been something good but they had just finished fighting with each other.

" Its all your fault Padme…" Aayla whispered.

" Blame Dierceice she's the leader, obviously not a good one at that…" Padme replied.

" Don't say that about Dierceice she's a great leader," Anakin said.

" What ever.." Padme said.

The chief walked over to Dierceice.

" So beautiful yet such a criminal. I'm chief Rick, and you a hot chick…" Rick said.

" Ha… how many times have you used that line?" Dierceice whispered.

" Your hard to win over. You wanna get out of here you have to go out with me." Rick started. " What do you think of that?" He asked. Dierceice looked up.

" Sorry no I'm going out with the loser sitting over there…" She said as she pointed at Anakin.

" HIM? But he's just a pretty boy…" He replied.

"Well he's my pretty boy…" She continued.

" Fine. Tell ya what I'll let you all out if you kiss me." Rick said.

" What do you think Ani?" Dierceice asked.

" Okay if you have to." Anakin said.

" With tongue…" Rick continued.

" What? Hell no" Anakin replied. Everyone in the cell frowned." Fine go ahead."

" Don't worry Ani, I think he's repulsive." Dierceice whispered and leaned her head out of the cell and kissed Rick.

" Okay you're free to go." Rick said with a smirk.

" But one question, why him and not me?" Rick asked.

" Well, he makes me laugh…" Dierceice said with a smile.

Rick let them all go and waved good bye.

" Hey… Stay away from my girl" Anakin said as he walked out the door. Rick took his gun and shot Anakin in the ass.

"OW! NO not the good cheek!" Anakin yelled.

Aayla called a cab and they all got home by 9:00. They were all very tired. They all took a shower then had a little snack. Then changed into their PJ 's. Padme walked into Dierceice 's room.

" Dierceice I'm so sorry I'm a screw up…" Padme whispered. " I'm also sorry that I questioned you and Anakin 's relationship. I guess I was jealous that he left me for you." Padme finished.

" Ya think…." Dierceice sassed.

"Can I try being like you guys one more time please."? Padme pleaded.

" You can't try, you have too. I know you can I sense you can. So just do it" Dierceice whispered.

"Oh thank you Cici!" Padme yelled in delight as she hugged Dierceice. Dierceice pushed her away.

" Rule number one… no hugging me. Hug anyone else in this house but me." Dierceice whispered.

" Okay chief!" Padme shouted. And ran out of the room smiling.

" Uggh we have a lot of work to do…" Dierceice whispered.

Afterwards all of the teens sat around the holo-vision. They flipped through several channels.

" Wait I like this one" Padme said.

" Who cares" Shaak ti replied.

Hello kiddies do you see the doggie? Where is the doggie? Can tell me where the doggie is? Well just point if you see the doggie. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU LITTLE IDIOTS THE STUPID DOG IS RIGHT THERE. THE DUMB MUTT IS RIGHT UNDER YOUR FREAKING NOSE! THE DOGS'RIGHT THERE!

" Uggh never mind I forgot that he went crazy after the third season" Padme whispered and changed the channel.

_Are you ready to fight evil?_

" Yes!" Padme answered the holo-vision.

Oh no its clobber Ella she wants to destroy Coruscant. Will we let her take over Coruscant? 

" No!" Padme yelled back.

_Oh no the proud super heroes of Coruscant have killed me!_

" Yeah!" Padme yelled.

_Actually its really one of our super hero brethren! Mystic Mistress!_

" He heh, it was a lady in a costume!" Padme laughed.

" Some one put this retard out of her misery…" Aayla yelled.

" Well forgive me for liking super heroes…" Padme replied.

" More like super hot dogs… We're jedi we protect Coruscant we are the real super heroes" Dierceice said.

INCOMING TRANSMISSION

The holo-vision said loudly. A blue male Twi'lek appeared on the screen.

" Hello, Hello. I'm looking for Aayla; the jedi council said you would be here. I need to talk to her." The Twi'lek said.

Aayla picked up the holo-phone (this is so weird I have to put holo in front of everything.)

" Talk to me Ren…" Aayla said.

" Oh little sis I heard about your terrible condition. I hope you become your original age soon…" Ren started.

" Get to the point big bro…" Aayla yelled.

" The most greatest news, I'm finally getting married, to a senator no less. I was wondering you would bring your friends to our home plant and be my best man" Ren replied.

" But Aayla is a female Twi'lek how can she be a best man." Anakin asked.

" In our culture the best man of a wedding can be a male or a female. Don't ask why." Ren said

" I'd love to go we'll be there by tomorrow see ya big bro congrats!" Aayla yelled.

Ren smiled and hung up.

" Um how exactly are we getting to your planet?" Barriss asked.

" All we need is certified pilot and a space ship." Aayla said.

" Me and Anakin are certified pilots…" Dierceice said. Anakin was asleep on the couch snoring.

" I meant to say I'll fly us there." Dierceice corrected. Padme smirked

" I have space ship, lets start packing now we should be able to get there by tomorrow." Padme said.

" Perfect lets go get ready." Aayla yelled.

Cheese it: To run quickly or retreat from a bad situation.

Boned: basically your fucked.

Next chapter will be something that has completely nothing to do with this story so brace you selves.R&R


	9. Chapter 9:My BS Twi'lek wedding

**Hi everyone. I thank you for your replies. And sped monkey…. The reason Sashe sounds like Elle is because all the sith in this story are based people from shows and movies that I hate and I hate Elle…that bitch oh well its nice to get those replies. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story except for Dierceice.**

**Chapter 9 YEE HAWW!**

**Dierceice prepared herself for piloting the ship. She put on her white tank top and left on her dark blue Capri 's. Anakin walked into her bedroom. He scratched his head**

" **Why are you piloting and I'm not" Anakin asked.**

" **You fly too fast Anakin we want to get there in time but not so fast that we puke as soon as the ship lands." Dierceice replied. Anakin ran out the room and got his bags.**

" **Is there anything I can do then?" Anakin asked. Dierceice zipped her bag and threw it at Anakin. **

" **You're the butler, pack our bags into the ship." Dierceice whispered.**

**Padme stood by the ship. She wore the outfit she had in RoTS the one that she got choked in, except she's not pregnant. Dierceice took her place in her captain 's chair. Padme wanted to help so badly so she sat next to her,**

" **I there anything I can to do captain?" Padme asked with a smile. Dierceice gave her a cold stare. Padme blinked. Dierceice fiddled with the controls and prepared for take off.**

" **Make sure everyone is on the ship. Can you do that with out screwing up?" Dierceice asked with an attitude. Padme nodded her head in excitement. **

" **Then when you're done with that check if the engines are secure, so when we're in hyperspace we won't crash into a space cow." Dierceice added. Padme ran off to do her jobs. Aayla was spinning she was so happy to get to her planet again. **

" **I'm so happy, I get to visit my planet. I get to see my family and see how they changed and—" Aayla stopped herself and saw that Dierceice was frowning. **

"**Oh I'm sorry Dierceice I forgot about the whole your family being killed and your planet being destroyed thing." Aayla whispered. Dierceice looked up and shook her hands.**

" **Its alright. You don't understand the loss of a successful culture." Dierceice replied. The she gripped the steering controls of the ship.**

" **But hey master Yoda did say he sensed your father was alive…. Maybe we can find him." Aayla said. Dierceice shook her head in disagreement.**

" **He didn't bother trying find me why should I bother trying to find him. I already have burdens on my shoulders. I don't need to add any more." Dierceice said in such passion and hate. Aayla walked to her passenger seat and leaned head on the cushion. **

" **Is everyone on board?" Dierceice asked.**

"**Yes" Padme replied.**

" **Everything has been put in the storage wing?"**

" **Yes" Anakin replied.**

" **Prepare for take off." Dierceice yelled as the space ship whizzed into the night sky.**

**Twelve hours later**

" **Are we there yet?" Barriss asked Shaak Ti.**

"**No" she replied.**

"**Are we there yet?"**

"**No"**

"**Are we there yet?"**

"**No"**

"**Are we there yet?"**

"**No"**

"**Are we there yet?"**

"**No"**

"**Are we there yet?"**

"**No"**

"**Are we there yet?"**

"**No"**

"**Are we there yet?"**

"**Wait… No" Shaak ti finally said. Anakin slept on a near by couch. Aayla began to write a poem in honor of her brothers wedding.**

" **Don't worry guys we have about four more hours left until we reach Ryloth." Dierceice whispered.**

" **Padme, where's Padme?" Dierceice asked. Everyone shrugged. Then R2-D2 whizzed into the room. Padme followed.**

" **Look who I found, he was hiding in my storage wing of my ship." Padme cheered. Dierceice stared at R2.**

" **What hell is it? A walking trash can? because we don't need that…" Dierceice yelled. R2 shocked Dierceice and spun away.**

" **Why you little—" Dierceice started. Padme knelt down and hugged R2-D2**

" **He just doesn't like strangers…" Padme whispered.**

"**Well as long as he stays out of my way, he's not nearly as bad as See-Threepio. God he was annoying.**

**-FLASH BACK-**

**Dierceice sat in Padme 's apartment awaiting her return.**

" **Would you like another refreshment?" 3-PO asked. Dierceice shook her head rejecting the drink.**

" **Are you sure I heard that your trip from Geneois was very tiring you must be famished." 3-PO pleaded.**

" **Leave me alone you stupid droid" She yelled 3-PO stumbled out of the room.**

" **Damn republic ' don't ask, don't tell' policy…" Dierceice whispered.**

**BACK TO REALITY-**

" **Why did you make your robot gay Anakin or you just didn't care about the facts." Dierceice yelled towards Anakin.**

" **who cares. Padme says he was shot so we won't have to worry about him anymore." Anakin replied. He got up and went towards the ship controls.**

" **Why is this light flashing?" Anakin asked. Dierceice look over and gasped.**

" **Padme I told to check the engines according to this chart as soon as we got into hyperspace one of our engines flipped over." Dierceice yelled. Padme put her hand over her mouth and began to stutter. **

" **I–- I um. Well I thought we were okay…" Padme stammered. Dierceice rolled her eyes and sat in her chair. **

" **Dumbass" Dierceice whispered. " Can't you do anything right or are you just another one of those assholes who can't do shit." Dierceice yelled. Padme's eyes welled up with tears. Padme ran out of the room crying. Dierceice sat at her chair super pissed.**

" **What do we now captain?" Aayla asked.**

"**Guess the only way we're moving is if someone goes out and turns the engine." Dierceice started. **

"**Either that or we sit here and wait for death " Dierceice whispered.**

" **Can do" Barriss yelled. Anakin got up.**

" **Don't you think your being hard on Padme?" Anakin whispered. Dierceice whispered.**

" **I gave her a job and she screwed that up so, she needed a dose of reality." Dierceice whispered. Anakin frowned.**

"**But she really is trying hard. Can't you sense it." Anakin whispered. Dierceice didn't reply.**

" **I see, well I'm going go tell her your sorry." Anakin said as he walked out of the room.**

" **Dumbass…" Dierceice yelled and turned to the controls.**

**Anakin walked down a hall looking for Padme. She turned the corner and saw him and wiped her tears.**

" **Why does Dierceice hate me so much?" Padme whispered. Anakin shook his head.**

" **She doesn't hate you she just wants you to learn quicker." Anakin replied.**

" **Well, I can't believe how you can put up with her." Padme whispered as she leaned against him, closed her eyes and reached to kiss him.**

" **Wait, hold up what the hell are you doing?" Anakin yelled as he pushed her away. **

" **I thought, well I figured…" Padme whispered. Anakin turned away from her.**

" **I told you I love Dierceice, why can't you accept that?" Anakin whispered. Padme stayed silent. Anakin walked away from Padme and shook his head.**

" **And next time you try to make a pass at me, eat a whole pack of winter fresh™ gum." Anakin whispered as he left.**

" **Uggh, like I have bad breath." Padme said. The she turned around and smelled her breath. **

**Anakin walked into the piloting room. Everyone was happy for some reason.**

" **What happened?" He asked.**

" **Dierceice used the force now we can move again!" Aayla shouted. Anakin sat next to Dierceice. Dierceice leaned on him and closed her eyes. He began to talk to him through the force. _You know I love you right…_ Anakin was too tired he didn't feel like using the force.**

" **Why can't you say it out loud" He replied. _You know how I am._ Anakin smirked and held her hand. Padme walked into the room.**

" **I am so sorry everyone." Padme whispered and sat on her couch. No one said anything. Everyone stayed silent. It stayed like that until the arrived to Aayla 's planet. **

" **Pudding" Barriss whispered. Everyone gave her a cold look.**

" **What?"**

**When they arrived to their destination Aayla ran into the arms 0of her big brother.**

" **REN! I missed you so…." Aayla yelled. Ren smiled and rubbed her lekku.**

" **Aayla I would like to introduce Senator Ede( EE-Dee) of the republic. My fiancé" Ren replied. Ede wore a long purple cloak. She was a green Twi'lek. And her eyes were purple. She had a beautiful figure. All the men on their planet desired her Ren was lucky to have her. Padme ran over to Ede.**

" **Senator Gurney (Garn- Yah) you look so terrific, I'm so happy for you." Padme shouted.**

" **Thank You Senator Amidala, I can't believe you made it." Ede started " Aayla please introduce me to your jedi friends…" Ede said.**

" **Gladly these are my best friends Master Shaak Ti, Barriss Offe, Dierceice Ottowan, and The chosen one Anakin Skywalker" Aayla said with pride.**

" **You're a Jedi Master, but you're so young…." Ede said as she pointed at Shaak Ti.**

" **My sister and her colleagues have been cursed for quite some time now so they may appear young but they're wisdom is beyond their years." Ren said.**

" **And you, you're the lost jedi everyone speaks of. Y'know I can't tell how many times the senate has argued about you." Ede said as she pointed at Dierceice. Dierceice shot her a cold look. And walked away.**

" **Anyway all of us girls should go down to the tailor for garment fitting. See you later Ren" Ede said as she led all the girls down to her speeder and flew away.**

**Anakin and Ren stood there. Then for some reason Ren broke down,**

" **Anakin you got to help me! Ede is just so beautiful. I can't handle the pressure. I heard that you know how to make a woman happy." Ren yelled.**

" **With my mouth or the other way…" Anakin asked. Ren got up and stared at him coldly.**

" **The other way dumbass…" Ren yelled. Anakin nodded his head.**

" **Okay, I'll teach you everything I know just follow me dude." Anakin said. Ren lead him into their apartment.**

**Anakin had a holo-board and Ren sat in a desk writing notes.**

" **And first base is either a tongue kiss or hand holding, which I assure you is what panizies do." Anakin recited. Ren continued to write notes.**

" **What the hell are you doing?" Anakin asked.**

" **Taking notes" Ren replied. Anakin gave him a cold look.**

" **You don't take notes you listen you can't take notes on your wedding night. Now when you finally get her alone you?" Anakin recited.**

" **Um ask her if you want to do me?" Ren answered.**

" **No, you make up feelings and tell her you have them. Write down some feelings you made up then read then to me." Anakin corrected. The room stayed quiet for a moment.**

" **Is desire to have sex a feeling?" Ren asked. Anakin rolled his eyes.**

" **Ren, your making this harder than it really is…." Anakin yelled. Ren slammed his head on the desk.**

" **This is all so hard. The chocolate, the flowers, the lies upon lies." Ren yelled. Anakin walked over to him and looked down.**

" **Don't worry Ren I'll put you under my wing…" Anakin said. Ren looked up in confusion.**

" **What now a BIRD is INVOLVED?" Ren yelled.**

R2-D2 chirped in delight at Ede 's beautiful wedding gown. Dierceice wore the necklace she stole from the gypsy. "Do you have any dresses that match this?" Dierceice asked.

" Is that an ancient Anistone necklace? I remember one day a say a man wear a ring like that. He looked kind of like you. But I'm off the subject we have lots of dresses that would match that." The sales woman said.

" Well while you're at it tell me more about the man you saw that looked like me…" Dierceice whispered. R2 whistled and turned to Padme.

" I can't believe it actually fits! This is fantastic!" Ede shouted in excitement.

" Let me see the dress Aayla" Shaak Ti said. "NEVER!" Aayla yelled in her dressing room.

" I remember my wedding it was beautiful, just me and my late husband." A woman said.

" Aww your husband passed away." Padme whispered.

" No he's late and he does this every time I tell him to meet me here" The woman replied.

" Shaak Ti that woman might have met my father, but why would my father be on Ryloth?" Dierceice exclaimed.

" That's is totally great Dierceice to celebrate all these terrific events I'll treat us to dinner!" Padme shouted.

" Did it sound like I was talking to you Padme?" Dierceice replied.

"C'mon everyone to my apartment we can change our clothes there." Ede shouted as she jumped into the speeder and drove away. "Hey wait for me!" Aayla shouted

Anakin hid behind Ren 's speeder. Ren stood at the window of Ede 's apartment. Ren threw a rock at the window and Ede approached the balcony.

" Hello My sweet…" Ren said.

" Hello Ren, I already told you we aren't going to break up." Ede replied. Ren looked at Anakin and Anakin quietly told him what to say.

" You just want to talk it has nothing to do with the wedding" Anakin whispered.

" I just want to talk it has nothing to do with the wedding." Ren yelled then suddenly realized what he said.

" Anakin that doesn't make sense…." Ren whispered.

" Ren that doesn't make sense…but okay." Ede yelled back.

"Now what Anakin?" Ren whispered.

" Tell her she looks thin…." Anakin whispered.

" Your Lekku have earned length and lost width have you been dieting?" Ren Yelled.

" Why yes… thanks for noticing…." Ede replied with a smile.

" Good, good, now ask her how her day was." Anakin whispered.

" Why would I want to know?" Ren Replied.

" JUST DO IT!" Anakin whispered angrily.

" How was your day?" Ren Asked.

" Well… first I got up and had a piece of toast then I brushed my teeth then I went to your apartment so I can meet your sister and her friends…." Ede started.

" Look what you did Anakin now she won't shut up…" Ren complained.

"That's normal just nod your head and say uh huh and yeah okay" Anakin replied.

" Uh huh" Ren said

" Then you threw a rock at my window, y'know Ren when you talk to me like this you seem more attractive, maybe even sexy. You even seem more sensitive." Ede said passionately.

" Do I ask her to have sex now?" Ren whispered

" Third date…" Anakin replied.

Later on that night at the restaurant All of the young jedi spent time with the soon to be newly weds.

" So I might be able to find my father…" Dierceice finished.

" That's great Dierceice I'm so happy for you." Ede said. Anakin slipped a note towards Ren. He picked it up and read it.

" A toast to absolute vodka™" Ren started Anakin turned over the paper to correct him.

" Oh! Ede, of all the Twi'lek 's on this planet you are apparently the hottest." Ren Finished.

" That's the most beautiful thing I ever heard." Anakin said. Ede looked down at her plate.

"Oh excuse me I have to powder my nose…" Ede said as she got up and left. Ren gasped. Dierceice got up and looked around.

" Umm Me too." Dierceice said as she ran after her.

" Anakin I'm confused is it bad when you feel for a female for reasons beyond love." Ren whispered.

" Hell yeah, must be some weird Twi'lek emotion…" Anakin said as he too a sip of his drink.

Dierceice sat in the bathroom with Ede.

" Its not Ren 's fault he said all of that stupid shit. Its just he felt nervous and Anakin's been telling him what to say and Anakin's a…. Do you have Dumbasses on your planet?" Dierceice said.

" Huh? You mean words of such beauty came out of the mouth of that ugly human?" Ede replied.

" Yes, No Huh? Listen forget about Anakin. Ren is a scientist, a _scientist._ Honey." Dierceice said.

" Hmmm…" Ede said.

Even later that night Ede gave Anakin a note to meet her in apartment.

_Dear Anakin,_

_Lets talk about Ren_

_-Ede _

Anakin walked down the hallway to Ede 's apartment. He walked into her apartment. She walked through her silk curtains wearing sexy black underwear. Of course Anakin was too stupid to notice the half naked Twi'lek.

" Anakin, I knew you would come…" Ede whispered.

" What….ever…. I just wanted to tell you that Ren is a great guy." Anakin replied.

" Well he is one, but lets cut to the chase, I know you were the one who said those things." Ede said seductively.

" But, no, I have a girlfriend." Anakin shouted. He ran behind the bed. She went after him. She stood over him and pushed him onto the bed and laid on top of him.

"Oh yeah sure If I wanted screw a Twi'lek you'd be way up the list." Anakin shouted.

" Hush you sexy Human and kiss me…" Ede whispered. " No! You don't understand, I like to date with in my own species, I'm only fifteen! Your Fucking Engaged!" Anakin groaned in disagreement. Ede wrapped her lekku around his neck and pulled his face towards hers, and she tongue kissed him. They rolled around the bed Anakin was struggling and Ede was enjoying, until Ren ran into the apartment with flowers and Chocolate.

" Ede, darling why are we torturing our selves like this—" Ren started until he saw the love of his life underneath Anakin Skywalker. He gasped in shock.

Anakin finally pulled his head away from Ede 's and gasped for air.

" ANAKIN…." He whispered angrily through his teeth.

" Ren please its not how it looks!" Anakin yelled.

" Her Lekku is wrapped around your neck!" Ren shouted.

"But—" Anakin started until Ede pulled him face down into her chest.

" Oh its true Ren, we can't hide it any longer. Anakin and I have fallen in love and we're going to get married tomorrow." Ede said.

" WHAT?" Anakin yelled as he jumped up. Ren 's face grew hard with hate.

" Anakin I challenge you to a fight to the death!" Ren yelled.

"And if you live we'll make sweet love…" Ede yelled. Anakin looked at them both.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" He yelled this whole moment was like a nightmare.

Aayla, Dierceice, Shaak Ti, Padme, Barriss went into the prison cell they held Anakin in. They all gave him a cold look.

" Its not my fault…" Anakin yelled.

" Why do I always have to bail you out of bad situations?" Dierceice yelled.

" Well if he gets hurt in the arena tomorrow morning, we can still take him to Corusent Emdee to be revived right?" Padme shouted.

" Not really in Twi'lek culture when you fight to the death, to make sure your dead, the winner's family eats the opponent's body." Aayla corrected.

" Your planet is disgusting Aayla…." Shaak Ti yelled.

" I think its cool…." Barriss said.

" Aren't you gothic? You think everything dead is cool." Padme said.

" When they kill Anakin and eat him I want to eat part of him too…" Barriss whispered

"I'll see what I can do." Aayla whispered.

" Life, death, either way I'm inside of a Twi'lek." Anakin yelled.( A joke meant for the older audience)

"You poor baby…" Dierceice whispered. " Me and Anakin need to be alone for a minute." Dierceice said.

" In the morning they're going to make me fight Ren to death…" Anakin whispered.

" I heard you the first time, but I have one question…" Dierceice said. Anakin leaned towards her hoping for a kiss but he got something else.

"WHY DID N'T YOU TELL ME EDE MADE A PASS YOU!" Dierceice yelled.

" I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!" Anakin yelled.

" TOMORROW MORNING YOU TELL THEM YOU DON'T WANT HER!" Dierceice shouted again.

" OKAY!OKAY!" Anakin yelled. Dierceice turned away from Anakin with her sexy I'm-going-to-kick-your-ass face.

" Y'know I love you right?" Anakin whispered. Dierceice tried to repress the anger she was feeling. She began to growl.

" ROAR!" Dierceice screamed out of anger.,

" AHHHHHHHH!" Anakin yelled in fear. Dierceice slapped him in the back of the head with all her strength, which is a lot because she really hurt Anakin.

" OW!" Anakin yelped.

" Dumbass!" Dierceice yelled as she walked away and left the room. Anakin sat alone.

**That morning Anakin was taken to the arena. The emperor stood before him.**

"It has been spoken Anakin skywalker and Ren Secura shall fight for the love of the beautiful Ede!" The Emperor of Ryloth yelled.

" **But don't want her" Anakin whispered.**

" Once spoken the word of a fight to death can not be taken back. It is a sacred tradition a tradition that is only three years old but it is a tradition non the less." The emperor replied.

" **Before the blood spills, do you have anything to say Ede?" The emperor asked. Ede stepped up to the podium.**

" **I would just like to say that today I woke up and had a piece of toast, then I bushed my teeth…." Ede started.**

" **SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Anakin shouted.**

" **I love you Anakin…" Ede yelled. Ren growled and lunged towards Anakin. The guards stopped him.**

" **Anakin being a jedi on this planet you shall be the first to pick your weapon." The Emperor said.**

" **I choose my light saber.." Anakin said.**

" **And you Secura?"**

" **I choose my bare hands." Ren yelled.**

" **Aayla your brother is about to kill my boyfriend… STOP HIM" Dierceice yelled.**

" **Big Bro don't you think your being irrational?" Aayla asked.**

" **Of course I am, I'm in love!" Ren yelled.**

" **Aww…" Aayla whispered.**

" **AAYLA?" Shaak Ti, Barriss, Dierceice and Padme said in unison.**

" **Sorry…" Aayla whispered.**

" **Let the fight begin!" The emperor yelled.**

**Anakin swung his light saber. Ren pushed him Anakin got scared and ran away. Ren Ran after him and Anakin continued to cower.**

" **C'mon Anakin! Die with dignity!" Padme shouted. Anakin picked up his lightsaber and tackled Ren and then Held his light saber to his throat.**

" **Don't hurt him too bad Ani…" Ede whispered.**

**Anakin deactivated his light saber and dropped it on the floor. And faced the crowd.**

" **My fellow Humans and Twi'leks, I was sent here today to kill this man. But I won't. Ren Secura is my friend, and although a woman has come between us I hope we continue to be friends. And do you want to know why? One reason…" Anakin said as he lifted his robot hand, doing a number one symbol. Then Ren came behind him and cut off Anakin's robot hand with his own lightsaber. Anakin screamed in pain and looked at Ren who was holding his lightsaber. He picked up his robot hand.**

" **YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU! YOU BASTARD!" Anakin yelled as he began to pummel him with his severed robot hand.**

" **WAIT" Ede yelled. Everyone stood silent. " Anakin please have mercy on him I still love him…." Ede started. Aayla rolled her eyes.**

" **What do you mean have mercy on him? Ren was kicking _his_ ass…." Aayla shouted.**

" **None the less. I realized that I can't love anyone more than I love Ren…" Ede finished. Dierceice walked over to the podium.**

"**Move dumbass.." Dierceice yelled and pushed Ede to the floor.**

" **I have something to say… Although it was fun watching my boyfriend get his robot arm get chopped off. I will like to point out one thing about my self in question…." Dierceice started.**

" **Who are you again?" Someone in the audience yelled.**

" **Ha ha very funny… I would like to say if you want a pilot willing to go through with this crap then you found the wrong chick. If this is what I have to go through just to make a simple trip to a little planet Then I FUCKING QUIT! Cut the bullshit a get married already I tired of this planet and everyone on it…." Dierceice yelled**

" **Dierceice is right, lets marry today before more crap happens." Ren whispered as Ede plunged into his arms.**

" **Hey! What about my hand?" Anakin shouted.**

" **Artoo will take care of that" Padme yelled.**

**The wedding was one of the most beautiful things you could ever see. Unfortunately I am a very lazy person who does not feel like writing about some cheesy Twi'lek wedding in a galaxy far, far away. I will skip to when the jedi leave Ryloth.**

**Dierceice prepared the controls for lift off. Until she got a message from Master Kenobi. She answered the holo-phone.**

" **Hello Dierceice Feirce( Fear-sa) Ottowan…." Master Kenobi said as he gritted his teeth.**

" **Ugh master Kenobi what a pleasant surprise…." Dierceice said in shock. He gave her a very cold look. Dierceice bit on her lip. " I can explain…." Dierceice whispered. **

**Anakin walked on to the ship.**

" **Dude that reception was wild—" Anakin started until he saw the face of Master Kenobi on the frequency screen.**

" **uh….. Look what Dierceice did to my robot hand!" Anakin yelled. As he lifted his severed robot hand in to air.**

" **You bastard I should shove that where the sun doesn't shine!" Dierceice shouted back.**

"**You'll explain when you get back…" Master Kenobi said as he face disappeared off the screen.**

" **Shit, now we're really fucked.." Dierceice whispered. She walked passed Anakin and slapped him upside his head.**

" **Dumbass…" She whispered. **

**Everyone gathered on the ship and sat in their chairs**

" **Another job well done…." Padme said.**

" **what the hell are you talking about it was a disaster, if Dierceice hadn't said anything we might have had been eating Anakin right now." Shaak Ti yelled.**

" **Yeah I would of like that…" Barriss said. Padme inched away from Barriss.**

" **But y'know I really like being with you guys. Life is never boring with you… I hope me Dierceice can be best friends. I love you Dierceice…" Padme said with a bright smile.**

" **I Love you too…" Dierceice smiled back. Then she pulled Anakin closer to her.**

" **Get that perky bitch out of here before I kill myself….." Dierceice whispered angrily and turned to her controls.**

" Uh Padme why don't you take me to the Med lab so Artoo can fix my hand." Anakin whispered.

" **I Artoo can do it himself…" Padme whispered as she fell asleep. Anakin's eyes widened. _Hmmm maybe she finally is getting over me._ Anakin smirked with a smile. R2 led him down the hallway.**

" **At ease everyone. It won't be too long until we are finally back home." Dierceice said as she steered into space.**

That was also another long chapter. I just finished reading Matthew Stower 's version of Revenge Of the Sith™, ©, ® (not sure which one to use) that's why It took me longer than usual to write this chapter. Don't worry I'll stay on track. But I need to keep my inspiration by reading Star Wars™®© books. Keep replying and keep reading stay cool baby he heh! See ya next chapter Meat Bags.


	10. Chapter 10: Relatinships suck

Hello everybody… knowing that I have many, many things to do next week. I decided to start writing my next chapter. In between going to camp and getting ready for me and my twin's birthday. I'll see if I can update my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except, Senator Jeyson (NEW CHARACTER) Allen Grimne (pronounced Grind) Samm Friest -NEW CHARACTERS- and you all know Dierceice.

Chapter 10 YIPEEE!

Anakin sat in the med lab and waited for R2 to reattach his robot hand. He sat in a chair as R2 whirled around looking for the right supplies. R2 chirped as he rolled towards him.

" What do you mean this is going hurt?" Anakin yelled as his eyes widened. Suddenly the sound of Anakin's screams roared down the halls of Padme's ship. Dierceice sat in her chair.

" I am going to go look for something to eat…" She said as she turned on the autopilot and walked down the hallway. The Anakin walked down towards the room everyone is in. (the name of the room surpasses me right now…) He walked towards Shaak Ti and woke her up.

" Artoo installed sensors in my hand now I can feel stuff watch…" Anakin said as he squeezed Aayla's boob. Automatically, with a fast reflex Aayla slapped his right cheek leaving a red hand mark on his cheek.

" See I felt how soft Aayla's boob was. I can squeeze all I want! Watch I 'll do it to Padme." Anakin yelled.

" Go ahead squeeze one I don't mind…" Padme said as she leaned her chest towards him. Anakin left his robot hand out. Then he stepped back.

" Oh now, I can't you made me nervous…" Anakin sobbed.

" I lets see who else had huge knockers in this room…." Anakin whispered. He looked at Shaak Ti.

" No you have little mosquito bites," Anakin whispered. Then he looked at Barriss. She was reading a heavy metal magazine He let his hand out to grope her. But she pushed his body against the wall with the force.

" What the hell is going on in here?" Dierceice said.

" Anakin got sensors in his robot hand so now he's trying to cop an feel…" Aayla said.

" Well that's the only reason why I hang out with you chicks…" Anakin yelled.

" Really squeeze it please! Please!" Padme yelled. Barriss looked up.

" Okay now your just scaring me…." Barriss said in a goth monotone.

Anakin laid his head in Dierceice 's lap. He look up and admired her. She paid attention to the meteor field they were seeding through.

" Cici what do you think of this shirt?" Anakin asked. She looked down and stared at the picture of the shirt.

" Its hideous and no boyfriend of mine will ever wear it…." Dierceice put her eye back toward the screen. Anakin continued to stare up at her.

" You really are beautiful y'know that…." Anakin whispered.

" I don't have any money Anakin… what do you want." Dierceice whispered. Anakin lifted his head.

" No I really mean it. I really love you…" Anakin whispered.

" Ditto…" Dierceice replied. Anakin frowned _maybe Padme's right she won't even say she loves me out loud…_ Anakin got up and sat in the co-captains chair. They finally reached Coruscant. Obi Wan Kenobi stood at the landing port with a mean face.

" I can explain!" Aayla yelled. Obi Wan raised his brow.

" Actually, I really can't …" Aayla corrected herself.

" Well let me help you, why didn't you ask me if I wanted to go?" Master Kenobi whined.

" You wanted to go?" Barriss yelled.

" Well the shit that happened when we got there, if you had gone you would have really wanted to leave…" Dierceice whispered.

" I actually agree…" Padme replied.

" Well… did you bring me any cake?" Master Kenobi asked.

" Of course…." Aayla said.

" Okay then everything is okay, Oh and by the way the senators of the republic want all of you down there…" Master Kenobi finished as he snatched the cake away and began to eat it.

" Why?" Anakin asked

" Because Dumbass, lets just go…" Dierceice answered.

While they walked down to the Street towards the senate, when they arrived, two men and a woman stood in the entrance.

" Senator Amidala, so glad to see you a again…" The woman said as she shook Padme 's hand. Padme smiled.

" You have no idea who that is do you?" Dierceice said through her teeth

" Not a clue…" Padme replied.

" Oh I'm so sorry, how rude of me. I'm Senator Jeyson." She corrected. The men stepped forward.

" And I am the young attractive senator Samm Friest and my personal assistant and best friend, Allen Grimne." He said.

Senator Jeyson smiled and pushed Samm.

" Your only friend…." She corrected.

" Who told him I was his friend?" Allen whispered.

" Your pretty young to be a senator Samm" Aayla whispered. Samm smirked and examined Barriss, Aayla, Shaak Ti, and Dierceice.

" Wow four foxy chicks, I may be fifteen but I know my way around the block. And between chicks legs." Samm replied with confidence.

" Oh great a stud…" Dierceice whispered. Samm walked towards her.

" Wow, you're a cutie I think I'll shag you first." Samm replied. Dierceice rolled her eyes and walked closer to Anakin.

" Cut to the chase, why are we here." Shaak Ti asked.

" Well being the representive of my planet, many of the separatist have made offers to me. Although they drive hard bargains, I simply cannot betray my planet or the republic, so they have attempted to assassinate me. So I need protection. Are you willing to protect me?"

" Blah blah blah, y'know you're very up tight for a chick with handles right on your head. Y'know I can just grab them then hump you in the…Oh crap Palpatine is here" Samm said.

" Aahhh, young jedi I'm glad that you have returned, please protect senator Jeyson with all of your abilities." He said. Samm cleared his throat purposely

" And the ever permiscuos Senator Samm…" He corrected

" Don't worry Chancellor, we have this under control…" Dierceice whispered as she and her colleagues walked away.

On the walk home Dierceice felt very uncomfortable. She glanced quickly at Samm several times.

" Oh sexy, sexy, sexy" He kept whispering near Aayla, which made her as uncomfortable as Dierceice. Padme began to feel sleepy and desired sleep. Barriss Offe and Shaak Ti felt equally tired. As soon as they reached the apartment Senator Jeyson had bored the hell out of everyone. Anakin invited some of the jedi masters over for dinner. It was going to be a good affair followed by some heavy drinking and maybe sex with Dierceice.

Kit Fisto, Eeth Koth and Agen Kolar came over. And Master Kenobi took the liberty of inviting Bultar Swan, Adi Gallia, and Depa Bilaba. Of course Anakin being the sexist bastard he is he objected to this dinner he originally wanted to be a guys night in.

" Master Kenobi you're an ass, when I say lets invite people to dinner I mean lets have a night with just us guys. Now I'll have 3x's more PMS…." Anakin yelled, Dierceice walked into the room.

" You jerk how could you say that! Are more than a sexist than I thought you were…" Dierceice yelled. Anakin got angry as well.

" DIERCEICE GO AWAY MEN ARE TALKING! YOU'VE BEEN A BITCH LATELY! ARE YOU ON YOUR PERIOD OR SOMETHING?" Anakin shouted towards Dierceice as he let out all his anger on her.

" How dare you… what THE FUCK did you just, WELL GUESS WHAT, WHEN I SAID I WOULD SUCK YO—" Dierceice stopped herself she didn't want to state her personal sex life in front of Master Kenobi.

" What I said I would do for you later, you can forget it" Dierceice whispered as she walked away.

At dinner all of the guests sat at the dinner table excited. Sadly, Padme felt it was inappropriate that everyone one in the house was in his or her pajamas. Well everyone one in the house told Padme to go fuck herself nobody wants a whiny bitch around all the time. Of course Senator Jeyson kept continually arguing with Padme for some reason like they had conflict before.

" So I thought it was nice that my mother let me a be a senator at such a young age …" Jeyson said. Padme sneered.

" So I was a queen when I was young…." Padme added. Jeyson rolled her eyes.

" Every one knows you were a queen Padme, we also saw how that whole situation worked out…" Jeyson replied with a smirk. Padme gave her a cold look. They began to stare at each other evilly until finally.

" YOU FUCKING BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BITCH!" Padme shouted as she tackled Senator Jeyson. They began to fight all the male jedi except for master Kenobi thought this was cool.

" YES KICK HER!" Kit Fisto yelled.

" Rip off her top, kiss her!" Eeth Koth shouted. Jeyson had enough of that BS. She pushed Padme off her and ran towards Anakin.

" Some jedi you are! Protect me you're my body guard!" She shouted.

" Padme I'm going to have to arrest you for assaulting a senator…." Anakin said as he held back Padme.

" Fuck that She started it." Padme yelled as she pulled her self away from Anakin.

" Padme what are you doing?" He sighed.

" I'm gonna kick your ass!" Padme yelled He lunged towards Anakin until Dierceice jumped out of nowhere with pepper spray and sprayed it in Padme 's brown eyes.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY EYES! MY EYES!" She fell as she hit her head on the dinner table; she began to whimper on the floor as the guests blankly stared down at her.

" Is it always this exciting in this house?" Kit Fisto asked. Aayla, Dierceice, Shaak Ti, and Barriss gave him a cold look.

" Thanks for pouring that milk in my eyes Aayla…." Padme whimpered. Aayla acted as if she didn't care.

" I was tired of hearing you whine on the floor…" she whispered. She saw everyone in the family room talking except for the women they were in Dierceice 's room. The male Jedi watched football while drinking beer.

" So Anakin you and Dierceice, that's a sweet piece of tail…" Kit Fisto says as he nudged Anakin. Agen Kolar disagreed.

" She may be hot but she is a total bitch..." He whispered

" But I know her attitude got better when Anakin gave her his promise if you know what I mean…" Eeth said.

" I really haven't done that type of stuff with Dierceice she has a 3 month rule…" Anakin whispered. Eeth got pissed off.

" You're kidding? I thought you said you were a stud?" He sassed. Anakin frowned, and looked at his feet.

"Cici is like a guy she asks for sex when she wants to" he replied. Agen shaked his head. Kit put his hand on his shoulder.

"Anakin you got a runaway bride, you snagged your self a tom boy who isn't ready to commit…" Kit started " get a nice girl like Aayla he ass is bitch'n…" He continued. Anakin looked up with a look of discouragement on his face.

Dierceice sat in her bedroom only to notice that all the female jedi and senators sat in her bedroom.

" Do you mind?" She shouted . Every one stared at her in anticipation.

" Listen you guys are creeping me out get out of my room…." She whispered.

" What's he like in bed?" Bultar asked. Dierceice raised her eyebrow.

" Who?" she started " what are you talking about?" She continued.

" I doesn't sound so great I bet he shocked her with his robot hand." Depa sassed.

" What? Oh you guys are talking about Anakin…" She started " EEEEEEWwwwww, what do you mean he probably shocked m- never mind…" Dierceice stopped

" You and Anakin must be really happy" Adi whispered.

" Summer loving had me blast!" Anakin sung. Dierceice shook her head no

" NO! No more dancing and singing damn this happens so fast …" Dierceice yelled

" I met a girl crazy for me!" He sung

" God Dammit this is stupid as can be…" she yelled.

" TELL ME MORE! TELL ME MORE! Did you get very far?" the male jedi sang.

" TELL ME MORE TELL ME MORE! Like does he have a car?" the female jedi sung. Dierceice stopped the whole music number.

" NO! NO! NO! I didn't ask for singing, or dancing! Or wap- baba-lu bap –a wap- bam- boom! I just want to be in my room okay…" Dierceice yelled. Everyone looked at her blankly and left. She cover her head with her hand then her holo-message came on.

" Hi its me Allen the asshole says he require your service…" Allen said. Dierceice sighed hardly.

Dierceice walked into Samm's apartment. He wasn't in the living room but Allen was.  
" Samm said he wants to have a meeting with you…." Allen sighed as he walked her to Samm's bedroom.

" Good it will me a chance to speak with him professionally…" Dierceice said calmly. Allen pulled out a playboy bunny out fit and showed it to Dierceice.

" He also wants you to wear this…" He whispered. Dierceice pushed him out the way and went into Samm's room.

" Hello Dierceice glad you came, would you like apple cider?" He said.

" I didn't know you were so sophisticated…" she whispered.

" Sit on my bed…"

"no"

" Dierceice c'mon its real bantha fur" He whispered

" That's disgusting and barbaric.."

" Just let your self go…." He said as he pushed his hover chair towards her.

She used the force to slam it against the wall.

" I like your style Dierceice its very…" he started " _Erotic_" He whispered.

" What?" she yelled

" **EROTIC!**" He shouted.

" Oh brother"

Anakin sat in his room having trouble on how to process this.

" Master Kenobi, how do you break up with a girl?" He asked

" Well I usually think it as firing someone I either write them a letter or give them a card." He replied

" that's stupid but its better than what I did when I broke up with Padme…" Anakin said.

-Flash Back-

" Padme.." Anakin whispered

" Yes Ani " she replied as she rubbed his chest.

" The money's on the table…" He said as he walked out the room and left the apartment.

" What the hell was that…" Padme whispered. " CALL ME!"

" DON'T COUNT ON IT" He replied.

-Present-

" Anakin you're an asshole…" Obi Wan said.

" I'm just going to write a letter…" Anakin said as he walked out the room.

At Samm's apartment

Dierceice woke up next to Samm.

" Huh what happened?" She yelled

" Wow your better than I thought you would be, you were good too Dierceice…" Samm whispered.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She yelled as ran out the room.

Dierceice ran into the room Anakin was in.

"WE HAVE TO TALK!" She shouted.

" calm down" He whispered. " Dierceice this is for you…." He said

" Dear Dierceice, you are a valued employee but I'm sorry to tell you that I need to let you go.." she read to herself. " YOU 'RE FIRING ME!" She yelled.

" No its, been hard because well, your not as affectionate as I thought you would be and…" Anakin explained. Dierceice gave a blank stare.

" I don't know why, but all the sudden I don't wanna break up with you…" He finished Dierceice sighed, and smiled she Anakin and held his hand as they walked down the hallway.

" Just one question…" She asked

" Name it"

" Who's brilliant Idea was to give me a letter to break up with me"

" Lets forget this whole thing ever happened m'kay" he replied.

" Except that Padme being pepper sprayed that shit was funny," Dierceice said.

Sorry I lost track of posting I got a little side tracked by school starting now I'll be normal and regular and I'm going to start drink coffee a lot


	11. Chapter 11:Posers are in the Force

Hey readers I just got back on track of my story that's all I really have to say, enjoy chapter eleven

**Chapter 11 lets get it Started!**

**School vacation was over and it was time for our cursed people to go to school. Of course this was a problem considering Padme had to start school now. The young Jedi led Padme down the street To Coruscant Nebula high school.**

" **I don't see why this is necessary…" Padme complained. Aayla slapped her.**

" **We have to go through it so will you, Shaak Ti what is Padme's first class?" Aayla said. Shaak Ti browsed through the program.**

" **Um she has the same schedule as us wow that's weird…" Shaak Ti replied.**

" **Or did on purpose to make sure she doesn't do anything to sound like a cursed spoiled senator." Barriss said.**

" **What ever happened to that sith group?" Anakin pondered. Dierceice smiled.**

" **Oh those squares, they flew the coop. Permanent like…" She replied.**

" **What the hell does that mean…" Aayla sighed.**

**At the sith Layer All the Count Dooku and Darth Sideous are pissed off at how much their young sith failed. Bellaire walked into the room amongst Count Dooku and Darth Sideous. She had a bone to pick with them.**

" **Nobody ever told me that being a sith ment that I could get my arm cut off! You lied and my daddy is going to mop the floor with you!" Bellaire shouted the Darth Sideous gave her a blank stare.**

" **If you don't like it leave no one forced you to be sith…" Count Dooku replied**

" **Fine!" **

" **Spoiled bitch…" Darth Sideous whispered.**

**Bellaire ran to her father who was sitting in the study of their manor. You see Bellaire isn't a fallen jedi or a sith born and raised. Her father paid the sith to teach her everything she wanted. Her Family was the richest Family of Twi'leks on Coruscant.**

" **DADDY! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! My first time fighting the jedi and everyone was bad to me! The other sith laughed and they cut my arm so now I have robot arm, and now I'm a freak. DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT ME! BECAUSE THAT SITH ACADEMY STINKS! And now everyone thinks I'm nerd" Bellaire shouted as she began to sob. Her father handed her a wad of republic credits and a smile spread across her face. The butler droid let her out of their manor and led her to Coruscant Nebula High school.**

**All of the Young jedi and Padme sat in the back of the classroom. Padme frowned. **

"**No one notices me…" Padme whispers. Barriss raised her eyebrow and smirked.**

" **Its nice to not have people look at you like you're a freak because of your hair isn't it?" Barriss sassed, Padme gave her a cold look and towards the front of the class.**

" **I'm still confused. We kicked their asses but they weren't dead and in retrospect we left them there so they could of called for help" Anakin kept wondering.**

"**Anakin this is the smartest I've ever seen you…" Aayla said.**

" **Life without any female to go inside of has made my mind think quite accurately because I don't really care much about sex any more." Anakin replied. Dierceice leaned on Anakin.**

" **That really turns me on!" She shouted.**

" **CLASS! LISTEN! WE HAVE A STUDENT WHO RETURNED FROM THE HOSPITAL AFTER GETTING HER ARM CAUGHT A MACHINE, EVERY BODY WELCOME BACK BELLAIRE!" the teacher droid shouted.**

**Bellaire walked down the aisle of the classroom she quickly glanced at the young jedi. She kept her nose in the air and continued to walk to a seat.**

" **Hey Bellaire welcome back wanna help us make a model for a skyscraper?" The boy asked sweetly.**

" **When I want to build a skyscraper my daddy builds me a real one," She said as she walked away. She walked towards the young jedi. She smiled and put her hand on Dierceice's desk.**

" **That fought you gave up last time was amazing, how did you do that?" She asked. Anakin looked up.**

" **Its easy we're jedi…" Anakin replied.**

" **Well I'm gonna be a Jedi too…" Bellaire said back quickly. Dierceice stood up and walked toward her.**

" **Umm we're not really accepting fallen jedi at this time. But thank you for showing interest with our organization." Dierceice explained. Bellaire's face was confused and shocked, and then she became angry. **

" **WHAT? You can't just blow me off like some common peon, I'm Bellaire Gercana and my daddy buys me anything I want! And I want to be a JEDI!" She yelled.**

" **Well we can't come to us you should go to the jedi council." Shaak Ti replied**

" **And besides we were raised in the temple you can't start being a jedi at the age of 15…" Barriss added.**

" **And you can't just buy powers…" Aayla also added.**

" **Oh yeah tell that to Batman™ " Bellaire said as she walked away.**

**The school day was over and the Jedi and Senator were on their way home. Anakin was still acting smart, which made Dierceice want him more than ever.**

" **I don't think I like Bellaire at all," Aayla murmured. **

" **Yeah why she so rotten to everyone?" Padme asked.**

" **Well she's been around those sith kids for too long and probably doesn't know how to make friends just give her another chance." Dierceice said calmly.**

**At the apartment the young jedi told Master Kenobi all about Bellaire and her bratty ways.**

" **Oh dear, the sith must have gotten tired of her and kicked her out. You see kids, this isn't the first time Bellaire bothered the jedi. She wanted to be a jedi since she was four so her father said he would pay us if we let her be one. We told him the way of the jedi and how we couldn't do it but he still did not care. Her father took the easy way out and gave the sith the money and Bellaire spent most of her life there besides the occasional visits to her father. She and her family were going to leave us alone. Or so we thought, anything Bellaire offers you deny it I bet I know what she's doing right now" Master Kenobi said.**

**At Bellaire's manor…**

" **DADDY! DADDY! DADDY! DADDY! DADDY! My first day back to school and everyone was mean to me! I just wanted to make friends! But everyone ignored me especially the jedi. Everyone loves the jedi so I wanted to be one too. But they were being selfish and spoiled and they told me I couldn't THEY TOLD ME I COULDN'T! BUT I WANNA! I WANNA BE A JEDI! I WANNA I WANNA!" Bellaire yelled as she began to cry. Her father rolled his eyes and gave her two big wads of republic credits. She began to giggle and ran away.**

**Back at the Jedi apartment Anakin took a shower. He walked out of the tub and put on a towel. He sensed a presence he spun around then he felt a slap on his butt. He jumped.**

" **Who's there?" He shouted it was Dierceice staring at him seductively. He raised his eyebrow. **

" **Hi Ani wanna go into my bedroom…" She whispered as she gently touched his bare chest. She then began to undo his towel. He stopped her. **

" **Dierceice please want to be smart at least once in my life. That means no sex…" He replied. Dierceice gave his a blank stare.**

" **OH HEEELLLL YEAH! I LIKE DA WHITE BOIS! LEMME TEA BAG YOU BABAY!" Dierceice yelled as she began to hump Anakin on his leg. He looked down with shock.**

" **Dammit this is so tempting…" He whispered.**

**The next day at school all of the Young Jedi and the Senator sat in their chemistry class. Bellaire came in the room dressed like a jedi knight. Everyone looked at her like she was retarded. She walked over to the young jedi.**

" **All hail Bellaire! The best and most loved jedi knight of all time!" She shouted. Aayla jumped up in disgust.**

" **WHAT?" He shouted. Aayla sneered and turned away.**

" **Um I like your light saber…" Barriss said.**

" **Duh! It's just like yours only better…" she replied.**

"**Grrrrrr" Aayla clenched her teeth.**

**Seeing how ticked off her fellow jedi were, Dierceice approached Bellaire.**

" **Bellaire, sweetie maybe we didn't explain well enough…" She said calmly. Then her communicator beeped. It was master Kenobi.**

" **Dierceice you guy have to get to Main Square now, your assistance is needed." Dierceice turned around and explained the situation. They all left for their speeder.**

" **Hey! Wait for me!" Bellaire yelled as she ran after them. The jedi reached their destination.**

" **Okay leave the senator alone…" Anakin yelled. Then an annoying familiar voice came around then.**

" DON'T WORRY JEDI! I'LL SAVE YOU! Evildoers! Beware the wrath of the Jedi princess!" Bellaire shouted. She activated her light saber and swung it at the kidnappers. But it turned out it was just plastic. The kidnappers got away and left a bomb on Bellaire, they had tied her up.

" The senator!" Aayla yelled.

" Not now the bomb!" Dierceice yelled as she snapped the bomb in half with the force. Every one cheered. And smiled because the jedi saved them once again.

" Hooray for the Jedi Yeah um ugh…." The civilians stopped themselves.

" Sorry were not really in the mood right now…" Shaak Ti spat as herself and the other jedi sneered at Bellaire. Anakin got super pissed off.

" What's wrong with you? You ruined everything! Saving the senator would have been a snap but NO! You had to come jumping in with your little toys! ' Oh look at me jedi knight!' OOO I should—" Dierceice cut him off as she pushed him away to talk to Bellaire.

" You see why you can't be a jedi. Helping people is dangerous business and you don't know what your doing so its really for your best interest when we say you just can't be a jedi knight alright?" Dierceice explained. Bellaire got upset and ran home.

" Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! It was awful I was being a good jedi, but they were jealous and then the mean man put a bomb on me and everyone laughed at me! AND IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! Because the light saber you bought me STINKS! I thought loved me but I guess not if all I get is CHEAT JUNK! A real daddy who really loves his daughter wouldn't care how much it cost to make—" Her father became pissed off and took out a suit case full of credits and gave it to her.

" Now that's the love I'm talking about," she whispered.

Dierceice watched Anakin change in his bedroom. She just loved looking at his body now that he's smart she desired him more than ever. She walked towards him.

" Ani, want to um y'know" She whispered as she pushed Anakin onto his bed. He looked up and objected.

" I can't Dierceice I just don't know about…" Anakin whispered. Dierceice took off her shirt and crawled on top of Anakin.

" How about now…" She whispered as he stared at her um Pam Pam's. He stared up at her and kissed her.

" Oh man…." He whispered as Dierceice turned off the light.

2 hours later…

" OH that was all I thought it would be and more…" Dierceice whispered.

" He heh dude I got laid! Hey babe I didn't know you were such a freak!" Anakin yelled.

" Crap he's dumb again…" Dierceice whispered. " Anakin get used to using the magazine again because I have officially lost interest." She said as she walked out.

" So your saying next time we do is tomorrow?" He yelled.

The next morning every thing seemed normal. Nothing was out of place. Everyone was happy because of that.

" I wonder where Bellaire is…" Padme whispered.

" She probably home crying…" Barriss answered.

" Well she probably feels silly after what happened yesterday…" Dierceice replied.

" JEDI!" Bellaire yelled as she floated into the room. Everyone looked up in shock.

" Looks like some one went shopping this morning…." Anakin whispered as he walked away.

" All I ever wanted was everyone to instantly love me as much as they loved you! BUT NO! You turned everyone against me, you humiliated me. You told me I could never be a Jedi. Well IF I can't a jedi then there won't be any jedi!" Bellaire yelled as she used the force to push the jedi out the building.

" SO who said money can't buy whatever you want?" Bellaire yelled.

" You've been asking for this for a long time…." Aayla yelled as she activated her light saber and lunged towards Bellaire. Bellaire pushed Aayla away with the force. Shaak Ti tried and failed, as did Barriss and Anakin.

" Lets see, strong force impenetrable force field power and great light saber skills. Looks Like Jedi Bellaire has you beat all around. So Dierceice… Are you jealous? Are you scared? Seeing how easily I beat your colleagues with out breaking a sweat. What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Very well prepare to bow to your princess!" Bellaire shouted as she tried to swing her light saber towards Dierceice, but she blocked it with her light saber. Bellaire became inpatient and Lunged toward Dierceice. And Dierceice tripped her. Dierceice kicked Bellaire's ass. That was how pissed off she was at her. She stopped herself when it came to the point that Bellaire was quivering on the ground.

" Why won't you let me be a Jedi?" She said as she whined on the ground.

" Because, Your just a spoiled brat. Being a Jedi is not about being best or having the best stuff. It's about using your own unique abilities to help society and the galaxy we live in. AND YOU little Twi'lek have done nothing worthy of the name JEDI!" Dierceice yelled. All of her Fellow jedi got up from their hurt and pain and helped Dierceice take the trash out. The galactic police made sure of that.

" Ooh Nice bracelets!" Aayla said mockingly.

" Oh yes it will go great with your new prison wardrobe…" Shaak Ti laughed. Bellaire cried as she was dragged to jail.

That was a chapter that took two days to write. Now I have the next Chapter in the next couple of days. R&R


	12. Chapter 12:A Trip to Tatoonie

Hey Everybody. This chapter is like a chapter that is guessing is going to be very controversial only because of the things that are expressed in it. I really wanted to write it because it's funny because almost everybody has a friend or classmate who acts the way the characters are going to act in this chapter. Oh and by the way, what happened to my readers? Are you just being shy? Go ahead reply any critisim is good for me

**Disclaimer: I don't own star wars; I only own Dierceice and other characters I make up.**

**Racist comments are made in this chapter and should be taken lightly and is not intended to insult anyone. Readers Discretion is advised….**

**Chapter 12, Den din DON!**

**The next was a Saturday everyone was extremely bored. It was too early to get hammered, too late to plan a party. They all just sat in their rooms bored and tired. Of course Anakin is very annoying when he's bored. He went into Dierceice's room and bothered her.**

" **Dierceice…" He started.**

" **Yes" **

" **Can we make out?"**

" **No Ani" **

" **But I was looking forward to—"**

" **I said no…" She decided. **

" **Dierceice…" He started again.**

" **Yes?" **

" **Is Leonardo Decaprio nice in person?"**

" **Yeah…" She said as she shook her head in agreement. Anakin paused for a minute then laid his head in Dierceice's lap.**

" **Good…" He whispered.**

INCOMING TRANSMISSION 

**The living room holo-vision screen said. Everyone huddled around the holo-phone. They all stared at. For a long matter of minutes they just let it sit there and ring.**

" **Should we answer it?" Padme asked. Obi Wan groaned angrily and picked up the holo-phone.**

" **Hello…" He said with an attitude. A young shady looking man appeared on the screen. Anakin knew who it was.**

" **Hey Den! Why haven't you called until now?" Anakin shouted. Shaak Ti raised her eyebrow.**

" **You know this bum?" She asked.**

" **Of course he was only my bestest friend I ever had on Tatoonie!" Anakin yelled with a smile. Everyone didn't really care.**

" **Dude this is totally important, like what?" Den said. Anakin looked at him weirdly. Den just gave a blank stare. Anakin became inpatient.**

" **What?" Anakin yelled. Den jumped the smiled.**

" **Its like this, and I was like come to Tatoonie…" Den stammered. Anakin smiled.**

" **Dude I'd love to! I'll be there by to tomorrow." Anakin said. Den hung up the holo-phone. Dierceice stood up and walked towards the kitchen.**

" **Who the hell was that?"**

" **Den, I knew him when I was a slave on Tatoonie. He was really cool but for some reason he was like a little air headed" Anakin answered. Barriss smirked and looked up from her Heavy Metal magazine.**

" **So I'm assuming you're related…" Barriss said in a sly tone. Anakin didn't get it but Padme did.**

" **Stop being a bitch Goth geek…" Padme whispered. Barriss got up from the couch and walk up to Padme. She had an angry frown on her face.**

" **Do we have a problem senator?" Barriss asked. Padme became scared and stepped away. Barriss smirked.**

" **BEWARE!" Barriss yelled as she passed Padme. Padme flinched and hit her head on the wall and fell. Aayla and Shaak Ti hovered over her.**

" **Should we help her?" Aayla asked. Shaak Ti poked her with a space broom. **

" **Lets wait a while, if we're lucky she might be dead…" Shaak Ti responded.**

**On Padme's ship…**

" **Master Kenobi what are you doing" Anakin asked.**

" **I'm going with you to make sure you don't screw anything up. Your last trip was a disaster with out me there…" Obi wan explained. Dierceice didn't care about that she just sat in the captain's chair. Obi wan came over and sat beside Dierceice.**

" **What the hell are you doing?" Dierceice shouted.**

" **You can't pilot alone, you're too reckless…" Obi wan replied.**

" **Fuck that shit I'm a better pilot than any of those bozos out there and your telling me that I am reckless? ME! Do you have any idea who I am? I'm lost jedi! I DON'T KNOW ANY BETTER!"**

" **Okay now your just making excuses" **

" **Am not" **

" **Are too"**

" **Am not" **

" **Are too"**

" **Am not" **

" **Are too"**

" **Am not" **

" **Are too"**

" **Am not" **

" **Are too"**

" **Am not" **

" **Are too"**

" **Am not" **

" **Are too"**

" **Am not" **

" **Are too"**

" **Am not" **

" **Are too"**

" **Am not" **

" **Are too"**

" **Am not" **

" **Are too"**

" **Am not" **

" **Are too" **

" **Am not" **

" **Are too"**

" **Am not" **

" **Are too" **

" **Am not" **

" **Are too"**

" **We're here!" Aayla shouted. Dierceice gave her a blank stare. **

" **How the hell? What how did that freaking happen?" Dierceice yelled. Padme pointed to the sky.**

" **You and Master Kenobi have been arguing for one and a half pages…" Padme said. Dierceice and Master Kenobi still had a puzzled look on their faces.**

" **That's more stupid than when our writer couldn't afford the 'Revenge Of The Sith'™©2005® on DVD and stood out side the electronic store waiting for them to show it…" Dierceice yelled.**

**-Flash Back-**

" **So I told the guy that he couldn't return the TV" The storeowner. Writer stands outside waiting for them to show Star Wars.**

" **PRESS PLAY!" She yelled. The storeowners tried to ignore her.**

" **Press PLAY! THAT'S NOT THE MOVIE I WANT PRESS PLAY ON STAR WARS! PRESS PLAY! PRESS PLAY ON STAR WARS" She throws a garbage can through the window.**

" **PRESS PLAY ON STAR WARS!"**

" **ALRIGHT ALREADY!" Silence falls upon the moment.**

" **I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING, TURN UP THE VOLUME"**

" **GET AWAY FROM MY FUCKING STORE!" **

**-Present-**

**Everyone gave her a blank stare.**

" **What the fuck is you talking about…." Anakin said bluntly. They all just shook their heads and walked out of the ship. Den stood their waiting for them.**

" **DUDES your like here and I'm here, any way the reason I like asked you to like come here is because I like need you to get my like money back." Den yelled. Anakin raised his eyebrow.**

" **Why do you need money back?" he asked**

" **Its like this after my like girlfriend dumped me I started smoking space pot and life has been great until I ran out of money to buy it, so you gotta buy it" Den said.**

" **Anakin you can't give him money, space pot is illegal under galaxy drug law 108 dash B…"Obi wan objected.**

" **Actually Master Kenobi, no one follows the laws on Tatoonie. It's a known fact that means all the laws made in the republic don't apply." Dierceice corrected. Den smiled and handed them a bong.**

" **C'mon all the cool kids are doing it dude!" Den shouted. Padme stepped back. She quivered in fear.**

" **AHHHHHHHHHH! PEER PRESSURE IS A BITCH!" she yelled as she jumped out the window. Everyone looked blankly and the Aayla grabbed the bong.**

" **You guys are pansies, I'll take a puff…" Aayla said as she used the bong.**

**Two hours later…**

" **You know like when I, what?" Dierceice said, she was toasted out of her mind. Obi wan gave her a cold stare.**

" **What?"**

" **I thought you interrupted me nigga, mutha fucka don't interrupt me…" **

" **That's funny because I didn't say anything…"**

" **You know what's funny your FACE! Nigga!" Dierceice shouted.**

" **Oh my god, you guys have to stop smoking that stuff its bad for you, plus it's fogging up this room…" Master Kenobi coughed.**

" **Why don't you just stop being a jerk you um, who are you again?" Shaak Ti.**

" **Dudes you like have to go to this bar, it has all the space pot you can smoke and food and pong™! Y'know how long pong™ came out like thirty decades ago…" Den yelled. Barriss ran across the super happy. And super hyper nothing could bring her down.**

" **WHEN I LEARNED I WAS GOING TO BE A JEDI I WAS LIKE FUCK YEAH!" She shouted as chugged a bottle of Vodka.**

" **I have the munchies let's go to that place that that guy told us to got to WHAT!" Aayla shouted.**

" **You know how many balls I can fit in my mouth? I ain't talking about the toys!" Padme shouted as she took a puff of a joint.**

**The high people went to the bar and had a great fucking time this is how it happened.**

" **I'm not feeling the buzz yet Den" Anakin whispered.**

" **Just wait a couple of minutes here have space cakes." Den replied**

**Two minutes later…**

" **ITS LIKE RAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIN ON YOUR WEDDING DAY! A FREE RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDDEE BUT YOU ALREADY PAID! SOME GOOD ADVIIIIIIIIIIIIICE THAT YOU JUST DIDN'T TAKE AND WHO WOULD OF THOUGHT IT FIGURES!" Anakin sang. **

" **Dude that was beautiful… I think your girlfriend is getting a little too high though…" Den whispered.**

" **DAAAAAAAAAMN I AIN'T EVER GONNA LET THE WHITE MAN BRING ME DOWN CRAZY CRACKERS! BLACK POWER! STAND TALL! YEAH MUTHA FUCKA!" Dierceice yelled. Padme stumbled into the room with a joint and a bottle of vodka.**

" **DU DEN DU DEN DU DUD DU DEN DU DUD DU DEN DEN DEN DU! HEY EVERYBODY! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Padme yelled. Barriss ran across the room quickly and smiling which is surprising for someone who is Goth.**

" **I'm HAPPY! FEELIN GLAD I GOT SUNSHINE IN BAG!" Barriss shouted as she kept running.**

" **Life is just so great man and cool. The sky gives birth to like rainbows! I LOVE NATURE! PINE POWER MAN!" Barriss shouted.**

**Meanwhile Shaak Ti and Aayla are playing pong™.**

" **Get it you hit it that way" Shaak Ti said.**

" **Leave me alone I know what I'm doing" Aayla shouted**

" **Get it right there, right there!"**

" **I can't get its not my turn"**

" **Do you even know how to play pong™?"**

" **I know how to make you shut the hell up"**

**Master Kenobi has become fed up with his fellow jedi being high and drunk. He approached his fellow jedi until his commlink communicator rang.**

" **Hello?" all he heard was heavy breathing**

" **Do you like to watch scary movies?"**

" **What? Who is this?" **

" **I saw that Charlie's Angels movie it sucked ass"**

" **WHO IS THIS!"**

"………………"

" **ANSWER ME! GOOD BYE" Master Kenobi shouted as he put away his communicator. Anakin walked over to his Master.**

" **Dude you have to like chill out take a puff!" Anakin shouted. Obi wan hesitated.**

" **I don't think so…" **

" **Go ahead.." He replied. Master Kenobi took one puff of the joint.**

**One hour later…**

" **I'm not like ever gonna meet my girl of my dreams…" Master Kenobi whined.**

" **C'mon don't say that dude one day, you'll find a chick and she'll have big tits and ass and you'll never leave the bedroom" Anakin replied. Den shook his head in agreement and then turned to see Dierceice on the couch watching the Holo-vision. Padme walked over with an attitude,**

" **You do know the Holo-vision is off right?" she whispered as she stumbled onto the couch.**

" **Oh…" Dierceice whispered.**

" **You are so hot Dierceice I love you" Padme said.**

" **What you say Bitch, I ain't doing that lesbian shit!" Dierceice replied. Padme leaned to kiss her and Dierceice slapped her away. Right across the room.**

**Anakin stumbled over and kept gazing lustfully at Dierceice. Dierceice gave him looks as well.**

" **I love you baby lets do it" Anakin yelled.**

" **Just say when and where and I'm in…" Dierceice replied. Anakin's face was covered with a smile. Just as that happened Padme walked over to Master Kenobi, who as looking kind of hot, being he was seven years younger. **

"**Your kind of sexy lets go into the back room Obi-wan" she said she smirked.**

"…**.." He thought for a moment.**

" **TOTALLY!" he replied.**

**The next morning everyone woke up feeling like shit. Aayla from some reason kept finding curly fries in places that were very unpleasant, Shaak Ti kept seeing things, things she did not want to see, Barriss had a bad case of the munchies. Obi-Wan Kenobi lay in his guest bed asleep. **

**Dierceice woke up and had blurry vision and blinked her eyes a couple of times for clarity. She turned over and walked to her guest bathroom and popped some anti-hang over pills. She went back into her bed then laid her head for more sleep. Then she woke up again, this time more abrupt, and her eyes were wide. She looked down at the floor and saw Anakin naked, passed out on the floor.**

" **What the FUCK!"**

**Obi-Wan woke only to see Padme lying next to him, groping him. He raised his eyebrow. He did know what happened he had been up all night doing "things" with Padme. To be honest he wasn't interested in her. Damn now he knew why Anakin dumped her.**

" **Oh Obie-kinns that was wonderful…" She gasped.**

" **Duh…" he replied. She smirked.**

" **I just wanted to let you know…" **

" **I don't care"**

" **Obi-wan, I'm sure what we have will last forever!" She said as she smiled. Obi-Wan 's eyes widened as if he had seen a ghost.**

" **Excuse me for a minute senator"**

" **Oh, call me Padme" she whispered. He ran into the guest bathroom and dropped to his knees.**

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted. **

" **Obi what do you think we should name our children?" She yelled as he curled up into a ball and moved back and forth.**

" **Kill me now, someone please kill me now…" he whispered to himself.**

**Dierceice paced back and forth in nervousness. She then slapped Anakin to make him wake up.**

" **Hey babe" He said.**

" **Anakin what did we do last night?"**

" **Oh what didn't we do?"**

" **OH my GOD"**

" **I'm just kidding, I have no idea what happened after I woke yesterday…"**

" **You've been high that LONG?"**

" **You can't get angry at me, you were as high as a kite. Besides what ever we did will be revealed on the holo-net."**

**Dierceice's jaw dropped in awe she then put on her clothes then walked out of the room. Den and the others except for Dierceice sat on the couch looking for a show to watch on the Holo-vision, Anakin having control of the remote.**

" **Lets see what's on…" Anakin said as he flipped through the channel.**

_And now holo-television presents Daytime Talking brought to you by Bantha fur pillows, everybody's doing it!_

_**Hello I'm Lindsay Hantoan and now Its time for Daytime talking**_

_**Men….**_

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

" Cancelled" Anakin immediately shouted and he turned the channel. Padme continued to grope Obi-wan.

" Obi, what are we going to do when we move in together?" Padme asked. Obi-Wan began to cry.

" Dude he doesn't want you" Den blurted.

" EXCUSE ME? IS THIS ME AND MY MAN! STEP OFF" Padme yelled. Barriss was rummaging through the fridge. Den decided that these young jedi were too dysfunctional for him.

" Okay you guys gotta go back to Coruscant and if you do come back, bring food. Green girl over there has eaten me out of house and home." Den yelled as he kicked the out.

" See ya later D—" Anakin was cut off by the slam of Den's door. Obi-wan walked to wards Padme.

" Padme I have to say something…"

"what"

"Its over"

" Thank god you were totally smothering me!"

" what but you!"

" Bye Obi-Wan we'll always have Tatoonie…."

" Damn I hate young people they are so fucking stupid" Obi-Wan replied.

Barriss Offe Walked towards everyone and got everyone into a group.

" Well I only have one thing to do now!" she yelled

Obi-wan: I was gonna use the Force But then I got high!

Was gonna use it to open the door but I was high

Now I more fucked up than ever and I know why!

(why man?)

Yeah! Cause I got high, Cause I got High, Cause I got HIGH!

La la la da da die

Dierceice: I was gonna cure our curse, but then I got high

I got jacked and made things worse Cause I was high

Now were going through puberty and I know why!

(why man?)

Yeah! Cause I got high, Cause I got High, Cause I got HIGH!

La la la da da die

Padme: I was gonna grab Cici's tits because I was high

Beer goggles made me miss and I was high

I got slapped right across the face and I know why!

(why man?)

Yeah! Cause I got high, Cause I got High, Cause I got HIGH!

La la la da da die

Anakin: I was going to home just to get high!

I humped on a cone cause I was high!

I allowed and Libraries and I know why!

(why man?)

Yeah! Cause I got high, Cause I got High, Cause I got HIGH!

La la la da da die

Shaak Ti: I like showing off when I get high!

I am willing take my top off when I get high!

But all I do is wheeze and cough and I know why!

(why man?)

Yeah! Cause I got high, Cause I got High, Cause I got HIGH!

La la la da da die

Aayla: I'm a competitive bitch when I get high!

You better not ever snitch when I'm high!

I'd be fitting to kill you and I know why!

(why man?)

Yeah! Cause I got high, Cause I got High, Cause I got HIGH!

La la la da da die

Barriss: Nature is so cool when I get High!

I Love the gravity's pulls when I get high!

I'm disgustingly optimistic and I know why!

(why man?)

Yeah! Cause I got high, Cause I got High, Cause I got HIGH!

La la la da da die

May the Force be with you Meat BAGS!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am so afriad to post this chapter, I am praying that my story is not kicked off the site Please reply. No hate mail please I know I'm wrong. I have gone over the line.


	13. Chapter 13:The Morp Part 1

WOOOOOO damn! It's been SOOOOOOO long since I updated this story I don't even know if you people will still be interested in it anymore. I am still in the process of BETA-ing the chapters so be patient. Well regardless I'm going to write a chapter dedicated to **YOU**! My readers… Because this story wouldn't be here if you guys didn't read it. Just one _little_ thing… Every time there is a number next to a sentence that means it was based on something that happened in my life… And you'll be surprised. Por examplo: **1**.She sat up in the bed

Disclaimer: I don't own star wars… Crap… I wish I did… George Lucas you LUCKY BASTARD!!!! But Hey! I got Dierceice right?

Chapter… Ummm what chapter am I up to again?

The room was bleak and cold. No one would dare to enter, merely because of the monster that slept inside. No one would disturb its slumber. They stood in front of the room and argued who would step inside. Still no one desired to enter. Master Kenobi walked into the hallway angrily.

"What the hell are you idiots doing?" He asked irritably. The group of young jedi turned towards him warily.

"We're arguing to see who's going to wake Dierceice up…" Aayla said. Master Kenobi shoved the young jedi out of the way and walked into the room.

"Woo! It just got really cold in here…" He said as he stepped towards Dierceice's bed. He heard growling as he drew nearer to her. He wanted to turn back.

"Ummm GUYS! Come get me please!!!!" He yelped in fear. A hand grabbed on to his wrist.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dierceice opened up her eyes and looked over to master Kenobi and raised her eyebrow.

"Master Kenobi, why are you shaking?" She whispered. He began to breathe hard.

"I think I crapped my pants…" He whimpered.

Everybody sat in the living room, waiting for breakfast to be ready. It turns out that the young jedi had to get back to school.

"We were scared to wake up Dierceice because last night she gave Padme a black eye… This was kind of cool but scary…" Barriss said.

"Today, there's gonna be hell to pay at our school" Shaak Ti said as she poked her head out of the kitchen. Master Kenobi gave her a confused look.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"Last week the kids in school started calling Dierceice an emo… She wasn't too happy about it. Since then she's been plotting revenge…" Anakin answered. Padme walked into the room with a cheery smile. She plopped on to the couch and sighed.

"I have a secret admirer!" She cheeped. Everyone stared coldly at her.

"He sent me a love e-mail this morning! Go look for yourself" She said as she pointed at the Holo-computer. Master Kenobi sat at the desk and tried to work it.

"This shit is frozen! DAMMIT! I JUST FIXED IT!" Master Kenobi yelled. Barriss angrily shoved him out of the way and looked.

"Ugh Stupid bitch! This isn't a love letter, THIS IS VIRUS SPAM!!!!" Barriss shouted.

"But it said that I was treasure…." She said quietly.

"ASSHOLE! This says you're a treasure chest full of crap and no one likes you!!!"

"Sorry…"

"UGGGGHHHH!"

Dierceice finished dressing. While on Taatoine she bought a new outfit that she thought was awesome even though she was high half the time she was on the planet. She bought a black tank top and red plaid capris with black and red straps attached to them. While she was at it she bought steel toe combat boots. She looked super awesome, but something felt wrong… She looked across the room and everything looked blurry.

"That's weird, I thought weed was good for your eyes" She whispered. She walked out her room and into the living room only to see everyone except Padme huddled around the computer.

"What's going on?" She said.

"Panda Bear broke our holo-computer!" Aayla shouted.

**1.**"YOU BITCH!!! MY STORY WAS ON THERE!" Dierceice yelled as she tackled Padme and began to beat her up. Everyone stared awestruck at the computer while Dierceice and Padme rolled on the floor fighting.

They all walked the school hallways angrily. Dierceice had a fat lip from fighting Padme that morning. Padme had another black eye and her nose wouldn't stop bleeding. Too bad for them though because Master Kenobi made them all go to school. He was frustrated about the fact that he could look at porn on the Holo-computer anymore.

"What he needs do is learn how to get a girlfriend…" Barriss muttered. They all sat in they're free period class. The teacher stood in front of the class and cleared her throat.

"Attention students! This Friday is the sophomore prom! YAY!" She said cheerfully. The class stared coldly at her.

cricket cricket

"Umm anyway, we are working our hardest to make sure that it is a pleasant experience! So be sure to get your tickets!" She said then sat back in her seat. The class began to whisper about the prom.

"Ugh that's so freakin' stupid…" Dierceice started.

"Oh great! A prom for preps to have fun and the misfits to rot in the corners" Barriss added.

"I think it's cool!" Padme said. Suddenly a boy with blue and black hair came and slammed her head into the desk. She squealed in pain and he laughed hysterically.

"Ha! Hey Maxi Pad! Did you get my e-mail!?" He asked. Dierceice stoop up abruptly.

"That's was YOU!!!" She yelled angrily.

"Hell yeah it was me! It's gonna be hard getting rid of that virus, I'm just letting you know now! Later Maxi Pad!" He said as he leapt over the desk to get to his friends. The bell rung and everyone got up to leave.

"Y'know what, I'm gonna make a plan that will ruin those bastards' stupid prom…" Dierceice said begrudgingly.

"You do whatever you think is best baby!" Anakin said as he kissed her cheek.

"No touching me…" She sighed.

"Oh yeah… I forgot…"

"All I need is to think of something to call my plan. And I need a group of people who will help me…" She said.**2.** Suddenly she walked right into a door. Everyone began to laugh at her.

"And some one please remind me to ask Master Kenobi to take me to the eye doctor…" She said warily as she rubbed her head.

At the eye doctor, Master Kenobi sat with Dierceice and checked to see what was wrong.

"Okay tell me what you see…" The Doctor said.

"Ummm, a gray blob?" She replied.

"I was kind of expecting letters sweet heart…" He answered.

"Oh? Really? Um okay A-B-C-D-E-F-G" She corrected.

"Okay, yeah, sir your daughter need glasses BADLY"

"So what should we do?" Master Kenobi asked.

"Well come out here and we'll look at the frames she can use then we'll insert her prescription and then you and your strange family can leave."

"And now what do you see?" The female eye doctor asked Anakin.

"Umm an 'R' and a '4' the batman symbol and a cat running across the street…" Anakin answered.

"Sir, this a color test…"

"Oh… oops…"

Back in the frame selection room.

"Which frames do you want honey?" the doctor asked.

"I like the black rimmed ones, but…" She started.

"But what?" Obi-wan asked.

"The kids in school will probably make fun of me…"

"DIERCEICE??? CARING ABOUT WHAT OTHER PEOPLE THINK??? NO WAY!"

"I don't care… Sir I'll take those" Dierceice said stubbornly as she picked them up and placed them on her face.

The rest of the young jedi sat in the lobby waiting for Dierceice and Master Kenobi to finish.

"How do you think she'll look like with glasses?" Shaak Ti asked.

"I don't know" Aayla answered. "I don't care either…"

"Well if you did care, what do you think she'd look like?"

"Umm Nope, I don't think I would care… **EVER**" She answered again.

"DAMMIT! IT'S HYPOTHETICAL!!!!"

"Don't use you big college words on me bitch…" Shaak Ti groaned angrily and gave up trying to talk to Aayla.

"I think she'll finally look girly!" Padme shouted. Immediately afterward Anakin shoved a frilly pillow in her mouth. Obi Wan and Dierceice finally entered the room. Everyone stared in awe.

"What?" Dierceice asked angrily.

"Who the hell is that emo chick and what is she doing with master Kenobi?" Anakin asked rudely, Aayla elbowed him in the ribs angrily. Dierceice merely growled and left the building.

The jedi got ready for their next school day then began to prepare for bed. Dierceice was still trying to make her Anti-Prom committee. She started making flyers until she realized, she needed a name for her organization.

"Shit, what am I gonna call it?" She complained. Anakin walked into her room and hugged her.

"How about, Geeks for sex!" He said. She stared angrily at him and pushed him off her.

"Be serious Anakin…"

"What about morp?"

"What?"

"Morp, Its prom spelled backwards…" Anakin answered. He was looking at the word Prom upside down and had come up with the idea.

"That's…fucking….GENIUS! I LOVE YOU ANAKIN!" She yelled as she tackled him and smiled.

"No prob, how bout some sex?"'

"Ummm no." Anakin shrugged.

"Well, I tried…" He said as he walked out the room.

The next day Dierceice put up posters all over school telling all geeks, nerds, dorks, outcasts, pariahs, and misfits to meet her in the auditorium to plan a way to ruin the prom. In the beginning of the school day, Padme's bully had stuck gum in her hair so she had to go the nurse and get it cut all off. She cried the whole time; Aayla and Dierceice laughed their asses off. But everything began to brew at lunch time.

"Dierceice, how do you know people are actually joining the morp?" Barriss asked pessimistically.

"Judging by what has happened to us in this school, most likely they will…" She answered.

At free period Dierceice and the rest went to the auditorium and it was filled with a whole bunch of people and that's exactly what Dierceice was hoping for.

"YES! MY PLAN IS WORKING!!!!" She yelled as she ran up on stage.

"Okay everyone" She started but the noise continued.

"Umm people…"She tried to keep them quiet. They continued to ignore her.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She yelled and the auditorium fell silent.

"The first order of business is… Learning the motto of the Morp which is: 'We will be victorious dammit!' Can you guys say that?"

"We will be victorious dammit!" The room repeated.

"Well lets say why we all are here let's start out with that," A boy raised his hand. "Yes you"

"I hate the jocks in out school, they keep teasing me about how much I spit when I talk…" He started.

"You want payback right! That's good I can help you! Just don't get too close to my face when you speak to me…" Another person raised their hand.

"I hate the cheerleaders; they keep calling me a slut! I'm just flirty! And touchy and clingy… and gropey… and sucky, and fu—"

"OKAY! Yeah, okay… You're in whore! Stay away from my boyfriend and we'll be cool…" Dierceice interrupted. Another person raised their hand and began plead their case.

"I don't fit in with the other jocks… they tease me because my genitals are smaller than theirs." He said sadly, everyone stared angrily at him…

"You're a jock, you don't belong here… The morp is for mistreated kids…" Dierceice said angrily.

"NO! I'm different, I'm only 10 inches long and the rest are bigger than me…" He sighed.

"With a hard-on or without" Anakin asked.

"Without…"

"OH COME ON MAN! YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT???" Anakin stomped angrily.

"If he's the smallest of the jocks then imagine the rest…" Padme whispered to herself.

"But they…"

"GET THE HELL OUT!" Dierceice yelled. He sadly began to run out of the auditorium.

"Wait! I'm going with you!" Padme yelled and began to run for him; Shaak Ti pulled her back slammed her onto the floor.

"The hell you are…" She whispered.

"Okay everyone! Our next meeting is tomorrow; try to think of ways to ruin the prom!"

The next day Dierceice felt so pleased with herself she had came up with tons of way to ruin the prom and her bestest friends helped out. For once something might work out good. She walked into the class room she was going to use for the meetings and saw that everything had gone wrong. All the jocks and cheerleader tried to steal the morp.

"WHAT ARE YOU FUCKERS DOING IN HERE?" She yelled.

"Oh we saw your flyer, it looked awesome can we join?" The cheerleader said as she cracked her gum.

"NO! THIS IS AGAINST YOU! IT'S A GROUP TRYING TO CRUSH YOUR DREAMS!!!" The cheerleader stared blankly at her and blew a bubble with her gum.

"Awesome" she cheered. Dierceice groaned angrily and walked away and looked to see her morp committee hanging in the coat room.

"You assholes! You let them in!" She growled.

"We're sorry Dierceice honestly! It's just that they're bigger and stronger than we are, and they said they wouldn't bully us anymore if we let them in…" the boy said.

"AND YOU BELIEVED THEM??? YOU GOT OUTSMARTED BY SOMEONE WITH THE BRAIN COMPACITY OF A THREE YEAR OLD????"

"Sorry…"

"What's the motto?"

"What?"

"THE FUCKING MOTTO!"

"…"

"WE WILL BE VITORIOUS DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!"

"That implies that we are demanding it…"

"YES WE ARE DEMANDING IT DAMMIT!!! AND AFTER I KICK THESE JERKS OUT, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS AAAHHHHHH!" Dierceice slipped on hair gel and fell on her back. The young jedi rushed over to her.

At the MD wing of the school.

"How you holding up Dierceice?" Aayla asked.

"My ass hurts… and I can't move… other than that I'm fine…" She answered bitterly.

"Yeah, you'll be paralyzed for twelve hours, you hit a nerve on your spine" The medical droid said.

"Oh and you have a visitor…"

"Send the bastard in…" Dierceice muttered. A tall blonde haired muscular boy walked into the room and came to Dierceice.

"Hey Ottowan, I'm Brad and I'm head of the hyper space hockey team and we felt bad about making you hurt yourself, So we're dedicating a whole part of the prom to you!" Brad said excitedly.

"No…NO...NOO! That's not what I want! I WANT TO RUIN YOUR STUPID PROM!!!"

"Well we figured you'd react like this because you're such a loser… But we understand losers crave attention so this will be perfect."

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SOMEBODY KICK HIS ASS!!!!" She yelled angrily.

"Well, I gotta get going, later dork and we love you!"

"GRRRR BASTaRD! GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" Dierceice growled angrily.

"You look upset, do want me to send Brad back in?" Anakin asked.

"GO AWAY!" All of the young jedi walked out of the room.

"My plan is ruined…" Dierceice whined.

"Wow you really are emo…" Anakin started.

"WHAT WAS THAT???"

"Nothing!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was the morp part 1! And the morp part 2 will be coming soon! Luv you guys !!!


	14. Chapter 14: A Hiatus, Possibly A Farwell

In all fairness, I will most likely NOT be updating this story. Ever.

I'm in college now, annnnd I smoke a lot of pot and just can't seem to find the time in between smoking weed and doing work to update this story. Oh and by the way The Force Unleashed game is fucking badass!

Especially when you're high… anywho love you guys!!!

Thanks for your reviews. Maybe one day I'll finish this… most likely not though

I still really like Star Wars, don't take this personally.

Love,

This is your brain on drugs


End file.
